Maitre, Mon maitre
by Asrial
Summary: Mu n'est pas qu'un simple petit mouton prudent
1. Chapter 1

**Maitre, mon maitre…**

**Titre :** Maitre, mon maitre

**Crédits:** Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada et c'est bien dommage vu ce qu'il en fait  
**Auteur :** ASRIAL

**Genre :** NC-17

**Couples :** Shion X Mu, DM X Mu

**Note :** du cul, du cul, du cul, en plus c'est tordu et limite un poil malsain. Désolée, c'était une promesse XD et puis ça a été écrit sur du Enigma donc c'est pas ma faute !

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures sur le Sanctuaire.  
Le silence régnait sur les pierres, juste effrayé de temps en temps par le chuintement d'une souris cherchant à s'abriter de la chouette, ou par le glissement d'une sandale sur les degrés de marbre des escaliers.

C'était l'heure que le Chevalier du Cancer préférait.  
Celle où tous dormaient, où tout se taisait… Aussi silencieux et immobile que la Mort elle-même….

Comme chaque soir depuis trois semaines, le Chevalier de la quatrième Maison faisait sa ronde nocturne.

Mais il n'était pas seul…A quelques mètres sur sa droite, aussi silencieux que lui, mais bien plus gracieux pour se frayer un chemin de silence parmi les éboulis, Mu souriait doucement.

DeathMask fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
Depuis quelques jours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre le Chevalier du Bélier des yeux.  
Il y était bien obligé en même temps…

Shion avait décidé qu'il serait de garde avec le gardien de la première Maison pour tout le mois. A priori, il n'y avait pas de problème avec ça, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était de garde avec quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement, après tout.

Même si, s'il y réfléchissait bien, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas le Bélier.

Il ne le connaissait tout simplement pas.

Mu effleura sa main de la sienne, le sortant de sa rêverie.

"- Tu n'es pas très à ce que tu fais." Sourit le jeune homme.

Le Cancer le fixa sans rien dire un long moment, surpris.

Le Bélier n'avait pas ce doux sourire que tous lui connaissaient.

Son sourire tenait plus du petit sourire en coin, un rien sensuel et prédateur… Le genre de sourire qui lui donnait bien envie de chasser le gigot d'agneau.

Le Bélier évita les mains du Cancer avec une aisance confondante, comme s'il n'avait pas vu les mains du gardien de la quatrième maison bouger de leur propre volonté pour l'attraper.

Le Cancer se lécha les lèvres.

Mu était trop innocent, trop timide pour se rendre compte de l'impression qu'il donnait à cet instant.

Le Bélier s'éloigna de quelques pas pour aller s'asseoir sur un gros rocher. Les jambes dans le vide, la tête rejetée en arrière vers le ciel éclairé par la Lune montante, il battait des pieds comme un enfant.

Lentement, il inclina la tête sur le côté. Sa longue crinière cascada sur son épaule, entrainant le col de sa tunique pour révéler une peau laiteuse, pâle comme La lune, légèrement luisante sous la douce lumière de la nuit.

Le Cancer inspira brutalement.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un spectacle aussi… intéressant….

Il se mordilla les lèvres.

Le petit mouton de service était innocent comme l'agneau qui venait de naitre. Il ne pouvait pas savoir l'effet qu'il faisait ainsi, les cheveux lâchés, à passer des doigts dans sa longue crinière avec un sourire d'abandon sur les lèvres….

Le regard du Bélier se posa sur le Cancer.

Le doux sourire nuageux se fit plus joueur, plus tentateur…Juste…irrésistible…

Le Cancer franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient en trois pas.

Sans douceur, il attrapa Mu par un poignet pour se coller rudement à lui.

Le corps du Bélier s'arrondit sous l'agression, s'adaptant sans peine à la chair brutale serrée contre lui.

"- Que t'arrive-t-il, Cancer ?" Ronronna doucement le Bélier d'une douce voix de gorge, tout en laissant sa main libre glisser sur l'épaule puis le bras de DeathMask.

Le Cancer serra un peu plus fort le poignet qu'il tenait.

Il voulait effacer ce petit sourire amusé et tentateur des lèvres du Bélier.

Il voulait l'effacer pour le remplacer par autre chose…De la peur, du désir, de la panique… N'importe quoi plutôt que cet air satisfait et moqueur.

Mu se pencha lentement pour venir effleurer de ses lèvres celles du Cancer.

Un long frémissement parcourut le Chevalier de la Quatrième Maison.

Sans réfléchir, il poussa rudement le tibétain pour l'allonger à moitié sur le rocher.

Sur sa cuisse, il pouvait sans peine sentir le désir du petit mouton rouler sous le tissu de sa tunique.

"- Tu caches ton jeu, Bélier…" Gronda le chevalier du Cancer, un petit rictus un peu fou aux lèvres.

Le Bélier allait avoir peur, il allait le repousser, il allait le supplier de le laisser…Le jeune Tibétain avait trop joué avec le feu et allait s'y brûler, s'il ne ramenait pas un peu de raison dans les yeux de l'Italien…

Un petit soupir de plaisir échappa à Mu lorsque DM lui mordit brutalement l'épaule.

Gentiment, il glissa sa main libre dans les cheveux fond d'océan de l'Italien.

"- Ne sois pas si brutal…" Le gourmanda le jeune homme comme il aurait grondé un chien qui tire trop fort sur sa laisse.

Le Cancer se rejeta en arrière, le souffle court. Un peu de salive coulait au coin de ses lèvres.

Les yeux brillant de désir inassouvi, il faisait un effort extrême pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable.

"- Va-t-en…" Gronda-t-il en secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. "Va-t-en !!!"

Il ne serait pas tenu pour responsable s'il violentait le jeune Bélier.

Mu quitta sa station allongée sur la pierre.

Lentement, ondulant à peine des hanches, il revint se coller contre le Cancer. Avec une aisance qui aurait laissé pantois l'Italien s'il avait eu encore la force d'avoir une pensée cohérente, il glissa ses mains sous son T-shirt pour venir effleurer son ventre.

Un sourire échappa à Mu lorsqu'il sentit les muscles sous ses paumes se contracter brutalement.

Il se colla un peu plus contre le Cancer pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

"- Pourquoi m'en irais-je ?"

"- Tu…Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais !"

"- Mais je sais ce que je veux…" Roucoula encore Mu d'une voix basse, chargée de désir.

Le Cancer frissonna encore mais la fraicheur de la nuit n'y était pour rien.

Le Bélier le repoussa avant qu'il ne l'attrape par la taille.

Sa longue chevelure repoussée dans son dos, Mu s'écarta de quelques pas.

"- Viens…. Viens avec moi…" L'encouragea le Bélier comme s'il s'était adressé à une bête fauve.

Les sens fouettés par le désir et la frustration autant que par la façon dont le traitait le Bélier, DM suivit le jeune Chevalier jusqu'à la première Maison.

Le Bélier attendit qu'il l'ait suivi à l'intérieur de ses appartements, pour refermer le lourd battant de bois.

Le Cancer noua immédiatement ses bras autours de la taille du Bélier qui s'abandonna à son étreinte.

"- Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre, après !" Siffla le Cancer, moitié inquiet, moitié brutal.

Le jeune Bélier rit doucement.

"- Seulement si tu comptes rester ici…"

"- Quoi ?"

"- Ma chambre est là…" Souffla le jeune homme, tentateur.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au Cancer.  
Sans attendre, il agrippa le jeune homme par le bras pour le trainer derrière lui.

Mu le suivit très vite, aussi excité que lui.

DeathMask le jeta brutalement sur le lit.

"- Tes vêtements…" Gronda le Cancer en ôtant rapidement ses bottes.

Le Bélier s'allongea sur le lit.

Ses cheveux s'étalèrent autour de lui comme une couronne sombre, noircie par la pénombre de la pièce.  
Sur une table de nuit, une unique chandelle jetait des ombres changeantes sur les murs.

"- Déchire-les…" Ordonna le Bélier après avoir jeté un regard vers un coin de la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

Le Cancer ne se fit pas prier.

Sans attendre, il s'agenouilla près de Mu pour lui arracher ses habits à pleines mains.

La peau rosit sous la friction causée par les lambeaux de tissus échoués sur le sol, le jeune chevalier ouvrit les bras à l'Italien qui se dévêtit à son tour.

Sans douceur, DM attrapa le Bélier par les cheveux.

Un petit sourire lui échappa.  
Enfin il voyait autre chose sur le visage fin, que de la moquerie.

Le petit rictus de douleur du gardien de la première maison se transforma pourtant assez vite en petit sourire de triomphe.

"- Tu aimes être brutal, Chevalier ?"

"- Juste lorsqu'on me résiste." Siffla DM en retournant le Chevalier pour lui écraser le visage dans le matelas.

Le Bélier se débattit quelque instant, juste pour dégager son visage et pouvoir respirer.

Le Cancer lui claqua rudement la fesse.

Mu arqua les reins avec un petit gémissement de plaisir.

Le souffle court, plus excité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été devant la soumission du Bélier, DM lui mordilla un peu la cuisse, l'invitant à se redresser un peu.

Docile, Mu se mit à quatre pattes. Les jambes largement écartées, il ne quittait pas des yeux le coin de la chambre.

Sur un signe invisible, il laissa une de ses mains glisser entre ses cuisses pour commencer à se caresser doucement.

Le Cancer s'agenouilla entre ses jambes.

Les yeux un peu fous, il commença à laper lourdement la peau du Bélier, lui arrachant de sourds gémissements de plaisir.

Petit à petit, il descendait sur son corps.  
Enfin, il lécha son intimité avec intensité, dardant la langue à l'intérieur, son désir plus attisé encore par la rougeur qui montait doucement sur les jours du jeune chevalier offert à ses passions.

La docilité de Mu après ses manières tentatrices l'excitait plus encore. Comme s'il était parvenu à le mater pour faire de lui sa chose, son jouet…Son égo de mâle y prenait grand plaisir…Ne manquait plus qu'un peu de douleur…Celle de Mu bien sûr…

Sans attendre davantage, il le posséda brutalement.

Le Bélier lâcha un grand cri de douleur qui se mua rapidement en geignement étouffé.

Le regard glué à ce coin sombre de la pièce, il ne put retenir un petit sourire satisfait malgré la brûlure qui lui raidissait les reins.

"- Ta voix est si belle lorsque tu as mal…" Sourit le Cancer avant de mordiller douloureusement le lobe de l'oreille du Bélier.

Presque tendrement, le Cancer lécha une larme roulant sur la joue du jeune Bélier.

Il glissa une main sous le ventre du Tibétain. Son sourire s'élargit.

"- Mais tu aimes ça, je vois…" Ronronna encore l'Italien en caressant le membre rigide du jeune Chevalier.

Mu donna doucement des reins, avide d'en avoir davantage.

Le Cancer ne se fit pas prier. Pressé de prendre son plaisir, il abandonna le membre du Bélier pour le chevaucher rudement. Chaque petit cri de douleur, chaque gémissement de contentement le rapprochait du plaisir.

Le Bélier finit par se redresser un peu.

Ebranlé sur le lit, écartelé par l'étreinte brutale du Cancer, il parvint à glisser une main entre ses jambes pour se soulager.

Il ne fallut que quelques coups de boutoir supplémentaires au Cancer, pour se sentir au bord du plaisir. Un sourire satisfait au visage, il se retira rudement pour souiller le visage du Bélier de sa semence.

Le Bélier se donna quelques caresses supplémentaires pour s'assouvir à son tour.

Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent sur le lit, ravagés, satisfaits.

Mu roula sur le flanc. Son sourire lui revint rapidement.

Il sentait le désir rouler dans la pièce comme une vague d'équinoxe bien que contenue d'une main de maitre.

Les deux Chevaliers d'or restèrent immobiles quelques minutes, le silence de la chambre juste rompu par leurs souffles courts.

DeathMask finit par se relever.

Sans un mot ni un regard pour le Bélier, il récupéra ses vêtements.  
Rhabillé, il alla pour partir.  
A la porte il hésita.

"- Tu voulais ça autant que moi…" Murmura le Chevalier de la Quatrième Maison, presque sur la défensive.

Le Bélier eut un petit sourire félin. Lentement, il se nettoyait, les yeux mi-clos.

"- Nous le voulions tous les deux…" Ronronna le jeune Tibétain.

Le Cancer le considéra encore un moment avec l'étrange impression que la réelle portée des paroles du Bélier lui échappait.

Il finit par vider les lieux, satisfait. Le Bélier ne lui en voudrait pas, ne lui ferait pas de scandale… C'était parfait. Il n'avait plus à s'en soucier davantage.

Mu finit de lécher ses doigts couverts de sa propre essence avant de s'asseoir.

Nu, en sueur, il vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de celui qui avait observé toute la scène depuis son recoin dans les ombres.

"- Satisfait ?" Roucoula Mu.

Un petit coup de langue essuya la semence qui maculait sa joue.

"- Superbe…" Ronronna Shion avant de prendre les lèvres du jeune Bélier en un doux baiser.

Mu dénoua les liens qui retenaient son maitre au fauteuil.

D'une main leste, il effleura le corps nu de son maitre avant de s'empaler sur lui.

Un lourd gémissement échappa au Pope.

"- Mu…."

Shion ferma les yeux.

Jamais il ne pourrait résister aux désirs de son ancien élève… Mu le menait par le bout du nez et en jouait avec plaisir… Même si ses jeux les faisaient lentement sombrer l'un comme l'autre dans la perversion la plus complète.

"- Tu aimes ça…"

"- Comme je t'aime…" Souffla le Pope avant de donner gentiment des reins.

Mu enfouit son visage dans le cou de son maitre.

Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, il jouissait d'autant plus de la tendresse de son maitre, que son corps était encore douloureux de l'étreinte brutale du Cancer.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il aimait son maitre…Il l'aimait d'autant plus, que son maitre aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Et ils le savaient tous les deux….

"- Qui veux-tu que je séduise la prochaine fois ?" Demanda Mu, éperdu de plaisir dans la possession tendre de Shion.

Le Pope lui caressa la joue.  
Mu adorait se donner devant lui et le Pope adorait le voir entre les bras d'un autre.

"- Hmmm…Pourquoi pas Aldébaran ?"

Le Bélier réfléchit une seconde. Le Taureau serait un challenge encore plus intéressant que le Cancer.

"- Il sera encore plus gentil que toi….Remarque…Je n'aurais qu'à t'inclure…"

Le Pope rit doucement.

"- Je suis sûr que nous serons surpris tous les deux…."

Le Bélier rit à son tour. Le plaisir le prit soudainement en une vague apaisante, bien différente de l'assouvissement violent qu'il avait arraché au Cancer.

"- Je n'en doute pas…Tu me laisses combien ?"

"- Disons….Deux semaines ?" Proposa Shion avant de prendre son plaisir à son tour.

Mu l'embrassa tendrement.

Ils étaient sur une pente savonneuse, le savaient tous les deux et glissaient de concert, main dans la main, et avec le plus grand plaisir.  
Tout ce que le jeune Bélier désirait, c'était de continuer à mener leur descente aux Enfers, le plus loin possible.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Maitre, mon maitre…**

Partie 2

**Titre :** Maitre, mon maitre

**Crédits:** Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada et c'est bien dommage vu ce qu'il en fait  
**Auteur :** ASRIAL

**Genre :** NC-17 ? 25 ?

**Couples :** Shion X Mu, Aldébaran X Mu, Aldébaran / Shion X Mu

**Warning **: DP

**Note :** On m'a demandé la suite, voila…

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Shion, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna depuis plus de deux cent cinquante ans, lisait un livre.

Allongé sur le ventre, nu, les jambes croisées et relevées derrière lui, il feignait d'ignorer les provocations délibérées de son élève.

Depuis qu'il était revenu à la vie et que Mu s'était jeté à sa tête et dans ses draps, il avait apprit à connaître une partie de la personnalité du jeune homme qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé lorsque le chevalier du Bélier était encore enfant.

Une moue adorable aux visages, les pommettes rosies d'irritation, Mu cherchait sans y parvenir à attirer l'attention de son maitre sur lui.

Juste vêtu d'une petite serviette autour des reins, sa longue crinière parme battant son torse, Mu minaudait devant Shion dans l'espoir de réveiller un peu la libido de son ainé.

"- Comme s'il avait besoin de ça…" Murmura très bas le pope, trop bas pour que le jeune bélier l'entende.

De plus en plus agacé, Mu finit part s'asseoir à califourchon sur les reins de son maitre et amant.

Un long frisson parcourut l'échine du vieux bélier.

Ce fut suffisant pour le jeune chevalier. Il savait qu'il avait gagné.

Gentiment, il déposa un petit baiser entre les épaules de son maitre avant de lui effleurer les flancs du bout des doigts.

C'était si simple de rendre le pope fou de désir…Presque aussi simple que d'agacer le jeune agneau assis sur son dos.

"- Tu as encore faim ?" S'amusa Shion.

Il avait lâché le livre qu'il parcourait et se contentait de profiter des caresses et des baisers que son élève faisait courir sur sa peau.

Mu se pencha sur lui, juste assez pour que le pope puisse sentir son désir contre son dos.

"- Je suis jeune." Rétorqua le petit mouton avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le pope arqua doucement les reins, les yeux mi-clos.

"- Dis tout de suite que je suis un vieillard décatit !"

"- Je t'aimais déjà quand tu étais un vieux débris."

"- Tu n'étais qu'un enfant." Contra Shion, comme toujours un peu troublé lorsque Mu lui murmurait ce genre de choses.

"- J'ai grandit."

"- Des fois, j'en doute."

"- De quoi ? De ma passion pour toi ou que j'ai grandit ?"

"- Les deux."

Mu glissa une main entre le ventre de son maitre et le matelas tout en quittant ses reins.

Il effleura le membre dressé, juste assez pour faire relever les hanches à l'ancien bélier.

Les reins creusés, à quatre pattes, Shion tourna juste assez la tête pour voler un baiser à son élève.

"- De toute façon, je ne crois pas que je pourrais y faire quoique ce soit." Finit par conclure Shion sans vraiment savoir s'il parlait de leur relation, de la situation dans laquelle il était à cet instant ou d'autre chose encore.

Un lourd gémissement de plaisir mâtiné de douleur lui échappa lorsque Mu le posséda doucement. Les étreintes qu'ils partageaient était toujours bien différentes de celles que Mu arrachaient à ses "victimes".

La joue collé au dos de son maitre, le jeune bélier le besognait lentement, presque paisiblement. C'était toujours une jouissance sans nom que de pouvoir profiter de cette étreinte douce que lui permettait Shion. Jamais le pope ne lui disait non. Jamais il ne le repoussait. Il se donnait aussi facilement à lui que Mu se donnait aux autres.

Confortablement niché dans les bras puissant de son maitre, leur désir enfin satisfait, Mu déposa un petit baiser sur le torse luisant de sueur de Shion.

"- Tu as l'air pensif depuis quelques jours." Finit par demander le pope.

"- Aldébaran…."

Un petit sourire amusé effleura les lèvres minces de l'ancien Bélier. Le dernier projet en date de Mu semblait lui poser bien plus de difficultés que tous les autres réunis. Voila qui était bien imprévus.

"- Il ne voit pas tes avances ?"

Mu soupira, un peu agacé.

Immédiatement, Shion lui caressa le creux des reins du bout des doigts. Son jeune élève se détendit immédiatement sous la délicate attention.

"- Je n'en sais rien…Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il comprend ce que je veux de lui et la seconde d'après, il semble complètement à coté de la plaque."

Le pope réfléchit un peu. Un nouveau sourire monta à ses lèvres.

Il avait bien une petite idée mais….

Comme à chaque nouveau jeu de Mu, il y avait un prix en jeu. Et Shion ne voulait pas perdre une fois de plus.

Mu lui pinça un téton sans douceur.

"- Mu !!!" Renâcla Shion.

Le jeune Bélier se fendit d'un rictus un peu sadique.

Il connaissait parfaitement les réactions que ce genre de caresses entrainaient chez le pope, aussi ne s'étonna-t-il pas de se retrouver très vite plaqué sur le dos, Shion entre ses jambes ouvertes.

"- Ca t'apprendra à ne pas m'aider !" Gronda le jeune tibétain avec une petite moue tristoune.

Shion le fit sien d'un coup de rein. Mu adorait quand il se montrait vigoureux.

"- Nous avons toujours un pari en cour, Mu. Tu ne crois pas que je vais t'aider à me faire perdre ?" Ronronna le pope en se mettant rudement en mouvement tout en mordillant l'oreille de son élève.

Mu gémit doucement. Les jambes noués aux hanches de Shion, il lui griffait le dos par reflexe.

"- Je croyais….Que tu aimes ca…Quand tu perds." Geignit doucement le jeune Chevalier, les yeux clos.

Le pope ne lui répondit pas, bien trop occupé pour ca.

Aldébaran débarrassa sur un marbre les biscuits qu'il avait fait cuire pour les glacer avec du chocolat encore chaud.

La matinée était presque achevée, mais le puissant Chevalier d'or du Taureau aimait bien perdre son temps avec ce genre d'amusements. Cela lui donnait un moment pour réfléchir…

Comme la plus part de ses congénères, tout au moins en était-il persuadé, il aimait à cacher hors les murs ce qu'il était vraiment. Rare étaient ceux qui voyaient autre choses en lui qu'une grande brute sans cervelle. Seuls Aphrodite, Mu et Camus savaient qu'il était autre chose que ce que son signe impliquait.

Bien sur, sur les trois, au moins un de plus se trompait lourdement. Il n'était pas non plus un grand machin timide et maladroit qui se cache derrière son armure pour ne pas avoir à socialiser.  
Mais c'était un jeu dont le brésilien ne se lassait pas.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait été percé à jour par le Poisson et le Verseau, mais c'était attendu de la part des deux cerveaux du Sanctuaire. Eux même jouaient de leurs personnes dans des registres différents. Aphrodite, celui de l'évaporé sadique et Camus, celui du glaçon inatteignable. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Même s'il avait sauvé leur raison à plus d'une reprise.

Sans doute les autres étaient ils de la même eau….Quoique, il se posait parfois la question avec Milo. L'enthousiasme débordant de jeune chiot du scorpion avait mit à bas le masque de Camus plus souvent qu'à son tour après tout. Les manières du jeune grecques étaient désarmantes… Mais l'amour qu'il y avait entre le verseau et le scorpion n'y étaient sans doute pas étranger.

"- Bonjour, Aldébaran…"

Par contre…Mu….

Le taureau se fendit d'un petit sourire timide pour son plus proche voisin et ami.

Un jour peut-être….

"- Bonjour, Mu. Tu es bien matinal !"

Le jeune bélier rosit délicatement sous la moquerie à peine dissimulé.

"- Je ne me suis pas couché tôt." Avoua le jeune chevalier, les yeux brillants d'innocence.

Le Taureau se retint de hausser un sourcil.

A quoi le Bélier jouait-il depuis quelques jours ?

"- Que puis-je pour toi ?"

Il offrit le plat de gâteaux tout juste finit à son camarade qui en prit un.

"- Délicieux !"

"- N'est ce pas…"

"- Je voulais te proposer de venir pique-niquer avec moi…"

Ho ? C'était nouveau ça….

N'eut-il connus la timidité maladive du jeune tibétain, Aldébaran aurait pu croire qu'il lui faisait du charme depuis presque deux semaines mais…Stop…Et si….. Ne jamais perdre de vue sur les autres ce que vous saviez sur vous-même…

Le brésilien sourit à son camarade.  
Cela pourrait devenir très intéressant !

"- Ce sera avec plaisir !"

"- Formidable !"

"- Mais, je croyais que tu déjeunais avec le pope le midi ?"

Prit un peu au dépourvu, Mu rosit légèrement avant de camoufler sa réaction en baissant les paupières, atténuant le feu de son regard sous ses cils mi-clos.

"- Mon maitre en a assez que je le monopolise je crois."

"- Il t'as manqué, c'est normal."

Le Taureau ne manqua pas le sourire un peu brumeux de son ami.

"- Tu as sans doute raison, mais si je continue, il va finir par me chasser à coups de balais !" Plaisanta le Bélier. "Ho ! Et j'y pense, quand vas-tu nous présenter une de tes conquêtes ?"

Aldébaran rougit brutalement.

S'il parvenait généralement à se camoufler derrière un masque de grand imbécile, les allusions plus ou moins fines à ses habitudes alimentaires le gênaient toujours.

Il était loin d'être un grand séducteur. Un grand consommateur, certes, mais pas un grand séducteur. Chacun ses faiblesses…

Les yeux toujours mi-clos, Mu observait chaque réaction de son grand camarade avec attention. Intérieurement, il frémissait déjà d'anticipation. Ce serait véritablement délicieux de se serrer contre se large torse musclé, d'être caressé par ses énormes mains qui semblaient si fortes, d'être chevauché comme une pouliche désobéissante par le lourd corps musclé et compact.

Une délicate chaleur remonta de son ventre le long de ses nerfs.

Il avait tellement envie de son vieil ami que ca lui faisait presque mal.  
Le seul problème était l'aveuglement presque congénital du taureau à ses avances.

Mu avait trouvé un moyen de palier au problème pourtant.  
Il avait finalement suffisamment cajolé son maitre pour qu'il l'aide à faire son panier pique-nique. Le jeune Bélier allait emmener son voisin de palier dans l'une des très nombreuses et minuscules criques qui entouraient le Sanctuaire. Il y en avait plusieurs que son maitre seul connaissait. Il lui en avait montré une ou deux… il allait guider Aldébaran jusqu'à l'une d'elle…

Là, il serait très bien pour faire prendre conscience au Brésilien qu'il avait profondément envie de le faire sien. Son maitre les y rejoindrait, pour assister au spectacle.

Le jeune Bélier ne se faisait pas de soucis.

Il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait après tout….

Machinalement, il se lécha les lèvres. Il lui tardait de plus en plus de sentir le Taureau en lui.

Aldébaran finit par reprendre le contrôle de ses joues brulantes.

Il se racla un peu la gorge de gêne.

"- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous présenterais quelqu'un si tu ne me présente personne, Mu." Finit par contrer le grand jeune homme, encore un peu mal à l'aise.

Il attendait à son tour une certaine gêne, voir un fard certain du jeune tibétain, aussi fut-il surpris lorsque le Bélier se contenta d'un sourire un peu torve.

Le Taureau étrécit légèrement les yeux.

Finalement, il ne s'était peut-être pas trompé…

Le pique nique serait…intéressant.

"- Pour qui sont les biscuits ?"

Aldébaran les rangea dans une petite boite.

"- Pour qui en voudra en venant prendre le thé ici."

Le Bélier en reprit un avant que son ami ne ferme la boite. Les yeux dans ceux d'Aldébaran, il commença à ronger le glaçage de chocolat à petits coups de langue, comme un chaton lapant un bol de crème.

Le Taureau se lécha machinalement les lèvres.

Soit Mu ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, soit le jeune Bélier cherchait à le séduire… Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'était stupide. Mu n'était pas aussi lunaire pour ne pas se rendre compte de la portée de ses gestes et lui n'était pas le genre d'homme que l'on cherche à séduire…Et encore moins le genre de type qu'un joli et délicat garçon comme Mu voudrait attirer….A moins….  
A moins que, comme chacun d'eux, Mu ne soit un parfait comédien…

Ce qui expliquerait tout.

Le jeune Bélier se fendit d'une petite moue que le Taureau trouva adorable.

"- A quoi penses-tu ?" Protesta tristement le jeune tibétain.

"- A toi…" Sourit Aldébaran.

Un véritable fard s'empara des joues du jeune Bélier, prit au dépourvu. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé Aldébaran aussi franc ! Surtout sur un tel sujet. Le gardien de la première maison se racla la gorge.

"- Tu te moques."

"- Jamais…" Ronronna presque Le Taureau, persuadé qu'il avait vu juste.

Aussi curieux qu'un chat devant une proie particulièrement intrigante, il allait voir jusqu'où le jeu de Mu allait les mener.

Le Bélier lui lança un immense sourire respirant l'innocence.  
Une seconde, Aldébaran hésita. Et s'il s'était trompé….il ne voudrait pas gâcher son amitié avec Mu sur une simple méprise. Finalement, Il haussa mentalement les épaules. Il serait toujours temps de jouer les innocents lui-même.

Mu glissa sa petite main, chaude comme le ventre d'un chaton, dans la grande pate de son camarade.

Une seconde, il resta surprit.

Il avait imaginé sa peau rude, sa main calleuse. Certainement pas aussi douce et tiède.

Aldébaran serra doucement les doigts délicats entre les siens.

"- Tu veux y aller de suite ?"

"- Il sera bientôt midi." Plaida le Bélier en jouant un peu de la prunelle.

Le Taureau se plia bien volontiers à ses idiosyncrasies.

Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire après tout. Et puis, il n'était pas de garde.

Il prit le panier qu'avait apporté Mu pour le débarrasser, chevaleresque jusqu'au bout.

Les deux hommes sortirent du Temple du Taureau, traversèrent celui du Bélier, puis le jeune tibétain guida son camarade parmi les rochers jusqu'à une petite crique, perdue entre deux flancs de montagne.

La plage était minuscule mais confortablement protégée du soleil par les falaises et suffisamment inaccessible pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés autrement que par un de leurs pairs.

Aldébaran siffla doucement entre ses dents.

"- Et bien !! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une aussi jolie crique si près du Sanctuaire.

"- Mon maitre connaît bien les lieux après tout !"

Une idée effleura l'esprit du Taureau avant qu'il ne l'abandonne.

"- Il a eut le temps de t'en montrer des choses, dis moi…"

"- Tu n'as même pas idée !" Rit le Bélier avec un immense sourire heureux.

Il n'avait pas besoin de tricher pour laisser voir à quel point il était satisfait du retour de son maitre.

Une rapide vague de jalousie raidit fugitivement les lèvres du Taureau avant qu'il ne se force à se détendre. Le retour de Shion avait déchut le jeune brésilien de son rang de meilleur ami du Bélier après tout…Et s'il pouvait le comprendre, il en gardait une certaine rancune et un peu de jalousie envers le pope.

Aldébaran posa le panier sur le sable.

Mu l'ouvrit et en sortit une grande nappe qu'il déplia sur le sol avant de la fixer avec quatre petites pierres.

Sans paraître réfléchir à son geste, il ôta sa tunique pour dévoiler sa peau de lait.

Aldébaran se figea une seconde.

Que le jeune Bélier se rende compte ou non de l'image qu'il donnait à cet instant n'avait plus d'importance pour le Taureau. Il tenterait sa chance, quoi qu'il en dise.

Cette peau pale, probablement douce comme de la soie, juste rehaussée par les mamelons d'un rose délicat…

Mu à genoux sur la lourde nappe écarlate, légèrement penché en avant pour poser les plats au sol, la courbe de son dos, de ses reins… La naissance d'une hanche à moitié camouflé par un pantalon lâche porté un peu haut…

Le Taureau était persuadé qu'il n'aurait qu'à glisser sa main sous la ceinture de soie pour que le vêtement encombrant tombe sur le sable.

Aldébaran prit une longue respiration.

Mu était des plus désirables ainsi…Bien trop pour que le Taureau puisse se retenir très longtemps de laisser ses mains s'égarer sur cette peau d'albâtre.

Le Bélier dissimula un sourire satisfait.  
Bien… Aldébaran n'était pas si insensible que cela à son charme finalement… Un instant, il avait craint que son vieil ami ne s'intéresse qu'aux filles ! Ca aurait vraiment été ballot !

Mu pencha un peu la tête sur le coté. Docile, sa longue chevelure cascada sur son épaule.

Un long frisson le parcourut tandis qu'un petit souffle lui échappait. La caresse, bien qu'attendue, agrémenté de l'anticipation qui lui rongeait les reins le laissait bien plus troublé qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Pour se donner une contenance, Aldébaran prit les plats rangés dans le panier pour les disposer sur la nappe.

Du poulet froid, de la mayonnaise, des légumes, un peu de fruit…Une nouvelle suée perla au front du chevalier du taureau. De la chantilly, de la crème anglaise, du chocolat….Déesse…. Qu'il serait bon de dévorer tout cela rehaussé par le gout de la peau de son camarade…

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

Aldébaran se mordit la langue pour ne pas risquer de l'utiliser à tout autre chose.

"- Tout va très bien." Sourit timidement le Taureau, se cachant une fois de plus derrière son masque de grande brute imbécile.

Le bélier soupira intérieurement.

Mais il attendait quoi ? Qu'il lui envoi une invitation ? Si la douceur de son ami ajouté à sa puissance était un puissant aphrodisiaque, sa retenue était un cauchemar sans nom !

Les récriminations mentales moururent dans la gorge du petit mouton.

Aldébaran, échauffé aussi bien par le soleil que par les tentatives de séduction du tibétain avait également ôté sa chemise.

Et si Mu était très sympathique à regarder, le Taureau n'avait rien à lui envier.

Là ou le Bélier était tout en musculature sèche et en rondeur, le Taureau était en puissance et en rudesse.

Mu du se rappeler comment respirer. Le physique de son ami d'enfance lui rappelait celui de son maitre Shion en bien plus massif.

Un long frisson de désir lui donna la chair de poule.

Il avait tellement chaud soudain !!!

Et s'il ne se trompait pas, le pantalon taille basse…très, basse, du Taureau ne laissait rien a l'imagination quand a l'a présence ou non de quelconque sous vêtements.

"- Mu ? Ca ne va pas ?"

Ce fut au Bélier de rougir avant de fusiller son camarade du regard. Une seconde il fut persuadé de voir de l'amusement dans les yeux d'Aldébaran.

"- Ca va très bien….."

Il pencha la tête en arrière pour s'étirer un peu. Le sourire lui revint.

Il n'eut aucun mal à capter l'éclair vert de la crinière de son maitre qui descendait vers la plage en toute discrétion.

Le jeune homme bondit soudain sur ses pieds.

"- Aldé, que dirais-tu d'aller nous baigner ?"

Ce fut au tour du Taureau de rougir.

"- Voyons !! Je n'ai rien pour et…"

Ses protestations moururent dans sa gorge. Mu venait de se défaire de son dernier vêtement et s'éloignait tranquillement vers la mer, les hanches roulant très légèrement, en rythme avec sa longue chevelure qui lui caressait les fesses.

Un instant, Aldébaran aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être cette belle crinière qui profitait éhontément de sa place pour caresser la peau parfaite du jeune Chevalier d'Or.

Sans plus réfléchir qu'un chiot devant un sucre ou un Milo devant un Camus, Aldébaran quitta son pantalon pour courir rejoindre le jeune tibétain qui entrait dans l'onde.

Charmeur, le jeune homme se pencha lentement pour prendre de l'eau dans ses mains en coupe et la faire couler sur son torse.

Le Taureau le regarda faire quelques instants.  
Cette fois, il était sur. Mu ne jouait pas. Mu savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait.

Et C'était une bonne chose. Aldébaran se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il était trop tard pour qu'il fasse demi-tour.

Gentiment, il posa une main sur les reins du jeune Bélier.

Un lourd frisson remonta le long du dos du Bélier avant qu'il ne le fixe par-dessus son épaule, un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

"- Et bien ?"

"- Cesse de jouer, Mu." Gronda le Bélier, une étincelle affamée couvant au fond de ses yeux noirs.

Mu allait se gargariser d'avoir gagné son pari lors son regard tomba sur l'évidence de l'intérêt que lui portait le grand chevalier.

Le jeune bélier avala péniblement sa salive.  
Aldébaran était décidément monté comme un poney. Et pas un Shetland…

Il se laissa aller contre le torse de son camarade, les joues un peu roses.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Aldébaran, il fut surpris de n'y trouver aucune gêne, pas plus que d'inquiétude ou de timidité.

C'est naturellement qu'il s'abandonna aux grandes mains du taureau lorsqu'Aldébaran noua ses bras autour de sa taille pour le soulever à moitié et le pousser plus loin dans l'eau.

La joue posée contre le large torse de son ami, il fixa la plage où une silhouette immobile les observait.

Un petit sourire monta aux lèvres du Bélier lorsque les doigts du Taureau glissèrent dans ses cheveux pour les libérer du léger lien qui les retenaient.

"- J'en ai rêvé pendant des années." Murmura Aldébaran.

Mu se sentit rougir.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être désiré….Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'attirer le désir lorsqu'il ne jouait pas de ses charmes récemment éveillés.

Deux doigts se glissèrent sous son menton, le forçant à lever le visage.

Le Taureau embrassa son fragile camarade avec douceur, lentement.

"- Aldé….."

Le Bélier était un peu gêné à présent.

Ce n'était qu'un jeu, certainement pas une promesse….

"- Ne fais pas cette tête… Je te rendrais a Shion tout a l'heure…lorsque j'en aurais finit avec toi…" Ronronna gentiment le Taureau en laissant ses mains s'égarer sur la peau douce et parfaite de du jeune Bélier qui le fixait, écarlate.

"- Co…Comment…"

Sans se retourner, le dos toujours tourné vers la plage, Aldébaran eut un geste vague vers le sable.

"- Son cosmos n'est pas aisé à rater."

"- Tu es le premier qui s'en aperçoit. " Bouda presque Mu avant de se serrer plus étroitement contre le large torse du Taureau et d'inspirer l'odeur mâle du brésilien.

Un petit hoquet échappa soudain au tibétain lorsque les énormes pattes du Taureau partirent à la découverte de sa peau.

"- Aldé !!!"

Mu ferma les yeux.

Il n'y avait que Shion pour être doux avec lui. Tous ses autres amants occasionnels prenaient plaisir à le posséder brutalement, à lui faire mal… Ho, il aimait ça ! Il détestait même lorsqu'on le prenait pour plus fragile qu'il n'était….

Il allait pour protester lorsque ses mains, aussi avides de terres inconnues que celle d'Aldébaran effleurèrent son bas ventre.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Le Taureau avait en effet tout ce qu'il fallait pour prendre son temps… S'il ne le faisait pas, il allait probablement le fendre en deux. Et il n'avait rien du sillon d'un champ fendu par le soc de la charrue.

Un lourd gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'Aldébaran le repoussa aux épaules.

Mu peinait à simplement tenir debout.

Il avait imaginé son étreinte avec le Taureau de bien des façons, il avait même imaginé qu'il serait le premier du grand chevalier, mais pas que le jeune homme serait aussi attentionné…Et aussi déterminé dans ses caresses…

Aldébaran le souleva par la taille pour l'asseoir sur un rocher qui effleurait l'eau non loin d'eux.

Un petit halètement d'anticipation échappa au Bélier.

La pierre était et rêche sous ses fesses.

Il était sur d'en sortir meurtrit et ensanglanté malgré tous les efforts que pourrait faire Aldébaran pour ne pas le blesser…Et avec le sel de l'eau sur ses blessures… Le jeune bélier était sûr que la douleur serait un plaisir ajoutée aux sensations que lui prodiguait déjà son vieil ami.

Mu se laissa aller en arrière sur le rocher.

L'eau battant ressac la caressait presque aussi agréablement que les mains du Taureau qui glissaient sur sa peau.

"- Aldé…."

Sa voix, lourde de désir, fit frémir le Taureau.

"- Je vais te blesser…." S'excusa Aldébaran en continuant ses caresses jusqu'à effleurer le membre du Bélier de la paume.

Mu donna un brutal coup de reins, s'écorchant les fesses sur la pierre.

Une main qu'il connaissait bien effleura sa joue, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux.

"- Shion…."

Le grand pope sourit à son élève. Son sourire se fit plus torve lorsqu'il jeta un regard au Taureau qui le fixait, amusé.

Mu retint son souffle lorsque Shion posa une main sur le torse d'Aldébaran pour se pencher au dessus de son élève et prendre les lèvres du Taureau en un long baiser appuyé. Le brésilien répondit au baiser avec la même intensité avant d'y mettre fin pour venir embrasser le ventre de Mu.

Le jeune Bélier gémit doucement.

Les baiser sur son ventre descendirent lentement.

Malgré ses yeux clos, Mu sentit son maitre quitter sa tête pour venir se coller au Taureau.

"- Maitre Shion !!!" Protesta le jeune Bélier.

Ses protestations jalouses moururent d'elles même lorsque les deux hommes se penchèrent sur lui pour effleurer son membre de leurs lèvres.

Le Bélier se sentit rougir.

La vision de son Maitre et de son meilleur ami lui donnant du plaisir et s'embrassant lorsque leurs lèvres de trouvaient par accident était presque suffisante pour le faire s'assouvir.

Le Taureau et le Pope, les yeux mi-clos, bataillaient ferme sur le membre du jeune Bélier. C'était une lutte d'influence ou tous les coups étaient permis pour gagner.

Lorsque Aldébaran effleura l'entre-jambe de Shion de la paume, le Pope lui jeta un regard noir qui n'eut aucun effet sur le brésilien. Pas avec le petit geignement qui échappa à l'ancien Bélier en même temps.

Aldébaran profita de la distraction pour prendre entièrement le membre de Mu entre ses lèvres. Lentement, il descendit dessus jusqu'à le sentir buter au fond de sa gorge.

Les yeux clos, les reins agités de spasmes, la marée montante irritant ses griffures dues au rocher, Mu geignait doucement.

Shion abandonna son jeu avec le Taureau pour venir prendre place à la tête de son petit élève.

La marée battait ses joues à présent. Et s'ils continuaient leur jeu, le Pope aurait à craindre de voir son petit bélier se noyer.

Shion saisit Mu aux épaules pour le forcer à se redresser un peu et s'appuyer contre son torse…

C'était parfait….

Affamé de désir, Mu tendit le cou pour prendre les lèvres de son maitre pendant qu'Aldébaran s'amusait à le rendre fou de besoin.

Le Taureau cessa ses plaisanteries linguales sans pour autant laisser aller le membre du jeune Bélier.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il donna une de ses mains à Shion. Le Pope resta une seconde interdit avant de comprendre.  
Les yeux glués à ceux de son élève, il ouvrit lentement la bouche. Aldébaran glissa un doigt dans la chaude caverne humide que l'ancien Bélier suça avec énergie.

Lorsque sa main dégoutta de salive, Aldébaran lâcha enfin sa prise sur le membre de Mu.

D'une main glissée sous ses reins, il le remonta un peu sur le rocher sans se soucier des nouvelles écorchures qui s'ouvraient sur le postérieur et les reins délicats.

Shion reprit les lèvres de son élève avec une faim dévorante, étouffant le petit cri de surprise lorsqu'Aldébaran glissa doucement un doigt en lui.

Les yeux clos de passion inassouvie, Mu chercha à jouer des hanches pour la pierre jusqu'à qu'une lourde main de l'immobilise.

Le majeur du Taureau glissa longuement en lui, augmentant encore le désir du jeune Bélier.

Derrière ses paupières closes, il ne pouvait que supplier silencieusement le brésilien et son maitre de le laisser s'assouvir.

Jamais aucun de ses amants occasionnel n'avait ainsi joué de lui. C'était toujours rapide et violent. Du plaisir rapidement échangé derrière une porte entre ouverte, rien de plus… Et jamais son maitre n'avait participé jusque là.

Un lourd geignement suppliant lui racla la gorge lorsque le Taureau rajouta un second doigt, puis, lorsqu'il l'estima prêt, un troisième.

Incapable d'échapper aux baisers de son maitre, Mu s'abandonnait complètement à la prévenance d'Aldébaran. Pourtant, lorsqu'un quatrième puis un cinquième doigts firent leur chemin en lui, il laissa échapper un petit sanglot de douleur.

Le Taureau était très conscient de sa taille après tout…

Ecartelé, étiré jusqu'à ce qui lui semblait le maximum qu'il pouvait supporter, Mu rouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de repousser mollement son Maitre.

"- Aldé…."

Le Taureau effaça du pouce les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues du Bélier.

"- Sh….."

D'un mouvement un peu brusque, il enfonça un peu plus sa main, arrachant un vrai cri de douleur à Mu qui sentit les mains de son maitre sur ses épaules tressaillir.

La main du Taureau le libéra enfin.

Une vague de soulagement le traversa lorsque la douleur transperçante le quitta avant qu'il ne gémisse doucement.

Il se sentait si vide…

Aldébaran attendit encore une seconde, le temps de couvrir son membre de salive avant de le prendre lentement.

Le Bélier ferma les yeux avec un lourd soupir de plaisir.

Il se sentait complètement possédé à nouveau, entièrement empalé sur le membre superlatif de son vieil ami.

Mu ne rouvrit les yeux que pour voir son maitre et son ami échanger un long baiser de plus.

"- Et moi !!!" Protesta doucement le jeune tibétain.

Le Pope et le Taureau se séparèrent avec un sourire pour l'embrasser chacun leur tour avant que le brésilien ne se mette en mouvement, arrachant de nouveau cris à Mu, mais de plaisir cette fois.

Noyé sous les sensations, le jeune bélier se savait plus trop à qui s'accrocher pour garder un minimum de prise sur le monde réel.

L'étreinte du Taureau s'accéléra un peu.

Mu noua ses bras autour de ses épaules et ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Forcé de se pencher sur le Bélier, Aldébaran lui mordillait le cou et la gorge pendant que Mu lui griffait le dos au sang.

Sentant le plaisir trop proche, Aldébaran se redressa pour se dégager du rocher, entrainant le Bélier avec lui.

Une main sous les cuisses, il souleva Mu un coup de rein plus violent que les autres. Le jeune Bélier qui s'empala plus encore sur lui.

Dès qu'ils ne furent plus séparés par le rocher qui disparaissait de plus en plus sous la surface de la mer, Shion se colla au dos de son jeune élève.

Mu releva le nez du cou d'Aldébaran juste assez pour voler un long baiser à son maitre.

Un sourire un peu pervers au visage, Aldébaran entraina doucement les deux béliers vers la plage.

Lorsqu'il n'eut plus d'eau que jusqu'aux mollets, il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sable.

Shion était toujours étroitement serré contre le dos de son élève, trop occupé par la peau douce et salée de son élève pour vraiment s'intéresser à ce que faisait Aldébaran.

Pourtant, lorsqu'une main du Taureau courut sur son ventre, il se força à relever les yeux sur le sourire affamé du jeune chevalier.

Haletant, les deux hommes restèrent à se fixer dans les yeux, le bruit du ressac juste couvert de temps à autre par les geignements de Mu, encloué un peu plus à chaque coup de boutoir sur le membre du Taureau.

Finalement, Shion paru comprendre ce qu'Aldébaran avait en tête.

Gentiment, il se colla encore davantage contre son élève.

A genoux lui aussi, il laissa la main du Taureau le guider pendant qu'il dévorait la nuque de son élève de petits coups de dents.

Enfin, il posséda lui aussi son élève.

Le jeune Bélier lâcha un petit cri de douleur.

C'était trop, c'était beaucoup trop, il ne pourrait jamais tenir…Il ne pourrait jamais supporter….

Mu prit brutalement son plaisir pendant que les deux hommes le possédaient conjointement.

Le pope et le Taureau se laissèrent aller à leur tour.

Immobiles, haletant, les trois Chevaliers échangèrent encore quelques baisers tendres avant que Shion puis Aldébaran se retirent gentiment du corps épuisé de Mu.

Le jeune Bélier s'abandonna immédiatement entre les bras de son maitre. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, il n'y avait que près de lui qu'il se sentait vraiment en sécurité.

Aussi fatigué sur les deux Béliers, Aldébaran trouva quand même l'énergie pour rincer les deux hommes avec l'eau de mer avant de leur voler un dernier baiser.

Les muscles détendus et sa faim apaisée, il leur effleura les épaules en se redressant pour quitter l'onde.

Sans un regard en arrière, il ramassa ses vêtements pendant que le soleil le séchait un peu, se rhabilla puis quitta la crique, laissant les deux amants enlacés dans l'eau.

Ils s'étaient bien amusé tous les trois. Mais les deux Béliers seraient son doute plus à l'aise tous les deux. Rien ne les empêcherait de les rejoindre chez lui s'ils le souhaitaient… Sinon et bien….Le Taureau était sur que ses voisins jumeaux auraient une petite place pour lui dans leur lit ce soir.

Shion embrassa doucement la gorge de son jeune agneau.

"- Satisfait ?"

"- Je me suis fait avoir." Bouda un peu le jeune chevalier, très satisfait quand même.

Le pope rit doucement.

"- Ne va pas reprocher à Aldébaran de camoufler ses penchants aussi bien que toi-même !"

Mu soupira.

Un peu déçut, il regarda son grand ami remonter la falaise avec un rien de fatigue évidente dans les gestes.

"- Il a plus de tact que toi." Remarqua Shion.

Mu soupira quand même.

Une seconde, il hésita avant de relever les yeux sur son maitre.

Il n'eut pas besoin de parler.

"- Il ne dormira pas seul ce soir….Nous irons lui tenir compagnie."

Rassuré pour son vieil ami, Mu se laissa aller contre le torse de son maitre.

Lorsque Shion se sentirait un peu plus reposé, ils sortiraient de l'eau pour profiter du pique nique qui les attendaient…Et puis….Rien ne les empêcheraient d'en préparer un autre avant d'aller toquer à la porte d'Aldébaran…

La nuit serait probablement aussi intéressante que la fin de matinée…Peut-être même plus….

fin


	3. Chapter 3

**Maitre, Mon Maitre**

**3eme partie**

Allongé de tout son long sur le lit de son maitre, Mu jouait avec les longs cheveux de Shion.

Il y avait bien un mois que les deux amants ne s'étaient pas lancés de défis.

L'un et l'autre avaient du se remettre des longues nuits qu'ils avaient passés avec Aldébaran.  
Sous ses dehors de gentil nounours, le chevalier d'or ne déméritait pas de son armure.

Il restait un véritable taureau, dans tous les sens du terme.

Ses appétits étaient tels qu'ils avaient assouvis pendant quelques temps les fringales du couple de moutons.

Mais à présent, les trois chevaliers s'étaient lassés.

Ils avaient tous besoin d'aller voir plus loin si l'herbe était plus verte.

Après une dernière nuit particulièrement énergique où les deux moutons avaient rejoint les pâturages paradisiaques, ils s'étaient séparés du Taureau qui reluquait depuis quelques temps une jolie demoiselle chevalier

A présent, Mu s'ennuyait à nouveau.

"- Je m'ennuie…"

"- Tu n'as plus d'armure à réparer ?"

Nu au milieu des draps froissés, Mu roula sur le dos pour faire reposer sa tête sur les cuisses de son maitre.

"- Non, tout est en état. Et puis Kiki prend de plus en plus plaisir à jouer les mécanos. Il a réparé tout seul deux armures de bronzes qui restaient et veux s'attaquer à l'armure du burin du graveur."

Shion hocha un sourcil.

Il savait ce que cela voulait dire.

Si Kiki la réparait, il ne serait jamais chevalier d'or.

"- Tu vas le laisser faire ?"

Mu haussa les épaules avant de lever la main pour effleurer le ventre de son maitre comme on cajole un nounours.

"- C'est sa vie et sa décision. S'il préfère ça, je ne vais pas le forcer."

Shion se pencha pour piquer les lèvres de son élève et amant d'un baiser.

"- Et puis comme ca, tu seras tranquille tout seul dans ton temple…"

Mu rosit légèrement.  
La présence de Kiki au Sanctuaire avait tendance à l'empêcher de voir son maitre aussi souvent qu'il le voulait.

"- Aussi oui… mais ce n'est pas la raison et tu le sais ! J'aime beaucoup Kiki !"

"- Mais c'est un gamin quand même."

Mu attrapa une boucle de la toison de son maitre et tira dessus pour le punir.

"- Aie !!! Mais ca fait mal !!!" Protesta Shion dont l'anatomie démentait ses paroles.

L'agneau flatta la virilité de son maitre de deux doigts.

"- Menteur !"

"- J'aime bien quand on est rude avec moi." Protesta Shion en fronçant les sourcils. "C'est tout."

"- Vraiment ?"

"- Tu le sais très bien."

Mu s'assit sur les cuisses de son maitre et se colla à lui pour coincer leurs membres entre leurs deux ventres musclés. Il donna un peu des hanches pour intensifier la caresse frustrante plus qu'autre chose.

"- Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas me dire ce genre de choses, ca me donne faim."

"- Tu as tout le temps faim."

"- De toi, c'est vrai." Ronronna encore Mu avant de prendre les lèvres de son maitre pour un baiser passionné.

Shion posa ses mains sur les flancs de son amant et le caressa doucement. Ses mains descendirent sur lui jusqu'à ses cuisses puis remontèrent avant de glisser sur son dos et descendre sur ses fesses. Gentiment, il glissa deux doigts entre elles et pénétra le petit mouton qui soupira de plaisir.

"- Shion…."

Les yeux clos, l'agneau se colla plus étroitement à son maitre avant de lui grignoter la gorge et l'épaule. Le pope le souleva de ses cuisses pour l'empaler sur lui avec douceur.  
Après les journées et les nuits passées entre les draps du Taureau, une étreinte aussi tranquille les changeait vraiment.

Mu noua ses bras autour de son maitre.

Il posa sa joue contre son épaule et s'abandonna à lui avec passion.

Il aimait tant son maitre…

***

Allongé de tout son long, étroitement bouiné contre le pope, Mu se reposait doucement.

Shion n'avait pas bougé de sa place en lui et ne semblait pas désireux d'en bouger avant un moment.  
Ca ne dérangeait en rien l'agneau parme bien au contraire.

Plus réveillé que son élève, Shion lui caressait les cheveux en attendant qu'il se montre plus énergique.

"- Shion ?"

"- Mmm ?"

"- Qui ?"

Le pope gloussa doucement.

Ils s'étaient à peine remit d'Aldébaran que son élève avait déjà envie de voir autre chose ?

Il l'adorait…

"- Je ne sais pas…"

"- J'ai envie de changement."

"- Moi aussi."

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment.

"- J'ai envie de quelqu'un de doux…"

"- Je ne te suffit pas ?" Plaisanta Shion.

Mu lui mordit sans douceur un mamelon.

"- Quelqu'un de gentil, de tendre, de prévenant…."

"- De timide… "

"- D'innocent…"

"- Aioros." Lâchèrent les deux hommes en même temps, les yeux brillant.

Le sagittaire était mort à 14 ans et était revenus dans un corps de 27.

Même s'il avait peut-être eut des amants et des maitresses avant sa mort, son expérience devait être des plus limités et il était plus chaste qu'un moine depuis leur retour, ils le savaient tous les deux.

Mu se redressa avant de gémir.

Une seconde il avait oublié Shion en lui et sa présence faisait courir de délicieux frissons dans ses reins.

Le pope l'immobilisa de la main avant qu'il ne bouge davantage et ne redonne corps à son désir pour lui.

"- Aioros alors ?"

"- Oui…" Confirma l'agneau. "Mais…Je veux changer les règles cette fois."

"- Ho ?"

"- Le premier qui le séduit a gagné."

Shion gloussa doucement tout en caressant la joue de son amant.

"- Tu es vraiment un pervers dépravé." Sourit le pope.

"- Bien sur ! Je suis comme tu m'as fait !"

Le grand bélier éclata de rire.

Ce qui aurait pu être une insulte était un grand compliment pour lui.

"- Mais tu aimes ca et tu m'aimes pour ca."

"- Pas uniquement." Ronronna l'agneau avant de se serrer contre le torse de son maitre.

Shion en fut touché.

Il était toujours heureux quand Mu lui répétait qu'il ne l'aimait pas uniquement pour le temps qu'ils passaient entre les draps.

"- Je t'aime aussi, mon agneau." Souffla le pope, attendrit.

Mu soupira de plaisir.

"- Alors, chacun sa chance ?"

"- Ca marche." Rit Shion.

Cette fois, il avait toutes les chances de gagner.

***

Aioros était perturbé.

Malgré ses 27 ans physique, il restait très naïf sur certains sujets et en avait dramatiquement conscience.

Il savait que son frère l'aimait énormément par exemple…Beaucoup trop pour les humains conventionnels.

Il savait aussi que la moitié de ses frères ors étaient des dépravés et soupçonnait l'autre moitié de simplement mieux se cacher que les autres.

Et surtout, surtout, le jeune sagittaire se savait parfaitement innocent.

Alors que tous ses frères enchainaient les conquêtes depuis leur retour à la vie, le jeune homme se contentait de rester timidement en retrait et de les regarder faire.  
Même Aiolia qui était parmi les plus raisonnables se moquait gentiment de lui pour son abstinence de prêtre.

Le pauvre Sagittaire n'avait pas eut le courage de lui avouer la vérité.  
Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas… non…  
Au contraire même.  
Face à la libéralisation hystérique des mœurs du Sanctuaire lorsqu'Athéna n'était pas là, il aurait bien aimé prendre sa part.

Il y avait plusieurs de ses frères qu'il trouvait tout à fait à son gout.

Surtout deux en faits et qui se ressemblaient comme deux goutes d'eau.

A sa grande angoisse d'abord, puis à sa grande excitation, il avait finit par comprendre que Kanon et Saga étaient amants. S'il avait osé, il se serait bien glissé entre leurs draps pour participer mais….

Même dans la solitude de sa chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir brutalement.  
Déesse, il n'oserait jamais…  
il avait trop peur qu'ils se moquent puis que la rumeur se répande.

De tous les chevaliers d'or, alors qu'il était parmi les plus vieux, il était le seul encore pur.

C'était particulièrement gênant et embarrassant.

Il soupira.

Il n'osait pas aller voir un de ses frères, il n'avait pas le gout pour les prostitués, même pour une première fois… surtout pour une première fois en fait.

Il se savait incapable de quoique ce soit avec une personne pour laquelle il n'aurait pas un minimum de respect et d'affection.

Quand à tenter de séduire quelqu'un…autant tenter de faire des claquettes avec des palmes et un tutu sur son armure.

Il était peut-être bel homme (enfin, c'était ce que lui avait dit son frère), il ne pensait pas avoir quoique ce soit de remarquable. Pas assez en tout cas pour que quelqu'un veuille prendre en charge…ca…sans se moquer de lui.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le perturbait le plus.  
Non…  
Ce qui le perturbait le plus, c'était Mu.

Depuis environ une semaine, l'agneau semblait déterminé à s'en charger, lui, de son innocence.  
Mais le sagittaire répugnait à se laisser approcher par Mu.

Non qu'il ne soit pas très désirable !  
La preuve, il suffisait de penser à lui comme il l'avait entre-aperçut une fois ou deux, juste vêtu d'un court short moulant bas sur les hanches pour que des désirs coupables lui remontent le long des reins.

Non, ce qui le dérangeait, c'était l'énergie que mettait Mu à le séduire… C'en était presque obscène parfois.

Tous ces sourires aguicheurs, ces épaules qui se dénudaient comme par hasard, ces ventres révélés par un geste et un t-shirt à peine trop court…

Aioros était innocent, c'était vrai. Naïf aussi.  
Mais il n'était pas idiot, loin de là.

S'il était sûr que Mu ne se serait pas moqué quand il aurait comprit qu'il était débutant, il aurait bien accepté mais…Même si Mu était très gentil et serviable, qu'est ce qui lui garantissait qu'il ne révélerait pas sa…tare…aux autres.

Il n'avait aucune envie de finir avec l'étiquette de puceau du Sanctuaire, merci bien !

Et puis…. Ce n'était pas normal cette soudaine énergie que mettait Mu à le séduire.

Jusque là, le jeune bélier avait à peine remarqué son existence et soudain, il se jetait à sa tête ?

Ce n'était pas normal.

Le Sagittaire secoua la tête avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Comme il s'ennuyait, il était allé proposer son aide au pope peu après leur retour à la vie.

Shion avait accepté de grand cœur.  
Et comme de toute façon il devrait remplacer Shion un jour s'il arrivait quelque chose au pope…autant qu'il apprenne le boulot sur le tas.

Tous les popes n'avaient pas la chance d'être formés par leur prédécesseur, loin de là !

Il soupira.

Il se sentait bien solitaire.

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

"- Tu as l'air pensif, Aioros. Ca ne va pas ? Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi si tu ne te sens pas bien."

Le jeune Sagittaire ne pu s'empêcher de sourire au Grand Pope.

Même lorsqu'il était petit, Shion avait toujours représenté pour lui une figure paternelle immuable, bien plus que son propre maitre.

Lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'il avait été tué, cela l'avait affecté presque autant que la tentative de meurtre sur Athéna.

"- Tout va bien grand pope…"

"- Shion…"

"- Pardon ?"

"- Tu peux m'appeler Shion. Tu es le seul or a ne pas le faire, c'est presque vexant, tu sais."

Aioros voulu immédiatement s'excuser mais le regard brillant du pope lui fit froncer les sourcils.

"- Vous vous moquez de moi."

"- Un petit peu, je l'admet. Mais ce n'est pas méchant."

Le jeune Sagittaire se sentit sourire.

"- Alors, qu'est ce qui t'inquiète à ce point ?" Insista Shion.

Aioros hésita un instant.

Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de Mu et de son intérêt bizarre. Ni de son…Enfin bref…

Le pope s'assit sur la chaise près de lui, attentif.

Le museau bas, le jeune chevalier commença à lui raconter.

"- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, grand pope. J'avoue. Je sais ce qu'il veut mais…"

Il secoua la tête.

"- Pauvre Mu…"

Aioros haussa un sourcil.  
Comment ça "pauvre Mu ?", et lui alors ?

Shion lui sourit.

"- Je lui avais dit que se jeter sur toi n'était pas la bonne méthode."

Le Sagittaire se sentit rougir.

"- Vous…étiez au courant ?"

"- Je suis toujours au courant des tendresses de Mu. Il est comme mon fils après tout."

Cette fois, Aioros pâlit un peu.

Ho Déesse. Shion était bien la dernière personne à qui il aurait du en parler ! Qu'est ce que le pope devait penser de lui à présent ? Et de son élève !!! C'était bien ca le plus grave.

"- Je...je suis désolé… je n'aurais pas du…. Ne lui en veuillez pas s'il vous plait…Je…"

Shion le fit taire d'un geste.

"- Voyons Aioros. Pourquoi lui en voudrais-je ? Tu es tout à fait séduisant, bien élevé et gentil garçon. Quand à ton manque de pratique, on peut très facilement y remédier."

Le jeune grec haussa les épaules, amer.

"- Ho, je ne doute pas que beaucoup de monde voudrait pouvoir s'enorgueillir d'avoir prit l'innocence du Sage Sagittaire."

Shion retint un sourire.

Ha petit Mu… Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer…Mais des fois, il voulait se faire trop séducteur et irrésistible pour son propre bien. Mais s'il n'avait pas comprit qu'Aioros n'était pas un habitué des chambres à coucher, il ne lui dirait rien.  
Pour une fois, il voulait gagner le pari.

Le plus dur serait de ne pas blesser le jeune grec.

Il serait facile de le séduire, de le faire sien, puis de le rejeter. Mais il était trop fragile pour le supporter et Mu aussi bien que son maitre s'étaient toujours fait une force de ne jamais blesser qui que ce soit dans leurs jeux.

Shion posa une main sur le bras nu du jeune chevalier.

"- Allons Aioros. Ne soit pas aussi défaitiste. Je suis sur que plusieurs de tes frères seraient heureux de t'apprendre à aimer."

Le Sagittaire soupira.

Il n'en doutait pas non. Mais il doutait qu'ils apprécient ses manières pataudes alors qu'ils étaient tous aussi doués.

Shion l'observa un moment les sourcils froncés avant de prendre sa décision.

Le plus dur serait de lui faire croire qu'il lui faisait une fleur tout en ne le prenant pas en pitié.

"- Aioros… Ce soir, tu dines avec moi nous avons à discuter."

Surprit, le jeune homme releva les yeux sur le pope.

"- Pardon ?"

"- Tu as besoin d'évacuer pas mal de choses j'ai l'impression."

"- Mais…Merci, grand pope… Mais je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec mes histoires !"

Shion fronça les sourcils avant de se redresser de toute sa taille.

"- Aioros… C'est mon rôle de m'occuper du Sanctuaire. Et par extension, de vous, mes chevaliers.

"- Mais…"

"- Chut Aioros… Tu dines ici ce soir. Laisse ces vieux papiers et va donc te détendre dans un bain bien chaud. Ca te fera du bien. Allez, file !"

Bizarrement rassuré, le Sagittaire remercia Shion.

C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour vous écouter et vous conseiller.

***

Mu boudait.

Les bras croisés sur le torse, il grommelait entre ses dents.

"- Tu as triché !"

"- Mais non."

"- Si ! Il fallait le séduire, pas lui ordonner de coucher avec toi !"

"- Il ne s'est encore rien passé. Ce sera pour ce soir."

"- Tu triches quand même."

Shion soupira.

"- Et toi, tu lui as fait peur."

"- Moi ? Mais…"

"- Il n'est pas à l'aise avec ta sensualité triomphante, mon cœur…"

L'agneau soupira silencieusement.

"- Bon…Bon…On peut dire que j'ai perdu cette fois."

"- Oui, n'est ce pas…"

Shion embrassa passionnément son petit élève.

"- Pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui vais rester immobile à regarder.

Les yeux de Mu brillèrent, son enthousiasme déjà revenu.  
Rien que d'imaginer, il en avait déjà le souffle coupé.

***

Les pommettes roses du verre de vin qu'il avait but, Aioros riait doucement en imaginant un jeune Dohko de vingt ans aux prises avec une oie malgache éperdument amoureuse de lui.

Les larmes aux yeux, il riait comme il n'avait pas rit depuis son retour à la vie.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il remercie Shion de son invitation finalement.

Il s'était présenté à la porte des appartements du pope, son armure sur le dos comme de bien entendu, pour se trouver face à un Shion en jeans et en t-shirt.

La mise de son ainé avait un peu perturbé le jeune chevalier jusqu'à ce que le pope lui rappelle qu'il s'agissait juste d'un diner informel et qu'ils étaient juste Shion et Aioros et non pas le Grand Pope et le Chevalier du Sagittaire.

Finalement, Aioros avait renvoyé son armure chez lui pour s'attabler devant des carottes râpées avec du jambon blanc à la mayonnaise maison, un steak au bleu avec des coquillettes et pour finir des yaourts avec des langues de chat.

Au début timide, le chevalier s'était détendu devant les manières bonnes enfants du pope.

Ils avaient commencés par parler de la pluie et du beau temps, des bronzes et d'Athéna, de leur retour à la vie, des petits couples qui se formaient un peu partout.

Puis Shion s'était amusé à lui raconter quelques missions peu glorieuses de sa jeunesse qu'il avait partagée avec Dohko.

L'image du Vieux Maitre en avait prit un coup lorsque le pope avait décrit la Balance à poil dans une penderie en attendant que l'époux d'une de ses conquêtes s'en aille, ou avec un nénufar sur la tête, une grenouille sur le nez, après être tombé dans une mare.

Apaisé et détendu, Aioros s'enfonça un peu plus dans le confortable canapé du pope.

"- Merci… Ca m'a fait beaucoup de bien cette soirée." Sourit Aioros.

Shion posa son verre et s'approcha un peu du jeune chevalier pour lui passer un bras autours des épaules et l'attirer dans son giron.

Un instant surpris, le jeune homme finit par se laisser faire.  
Les manières du pope étaient tendrement affectueuses.

La joue appuyée sur le torse du pope, Aioros ferma les yeux pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux comme à un petit.

"- Alors, si tu me disais plutôt ce qui ne va pas ?"

Le sagittaire soupire tristement.

A mi voix, il se mit à raconter.

Son plaisir à avoir retrouvé ses frères, sa joie de vivre à nouveau, son bonheur d'être enfin proche de son petit frère…Ses incertitudes sur sa place aux milieux des ors, sa désorientation d'être partit avec un corps de 14 ans pour revenir avec un corps de 27, son adaptation difficile à ses centimètres et ses muscles en plus, ses désirs inavoués, ses tendresses et ses craintes.

Shion le laissa parler jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se taise.

Aioros finit par pousser un soupir lourd comme le monde.

Il se sentait apaisé et en même temps honteux.

Il aurait du pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul, pas se retrouver pelotonné dans le giron du pope comme un gamin effrayé par l'orage.

Shion se pencha sur lui pour effleurer son front de ses lèvres.

"- Tout ce passera bien, Aioros… Tu verras. Tu as toute la vie devant toi maintenant…Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de rien. Athéna est à l' abri, les guerres sont passées, tu peux désormais penser à toi.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux sous la légère caresse.

C'était agréable ce contact affectueux.

Rien à voir avec l'affection envahissante de jeune chaton de son frère ou la séduction outrageuse de Mu qui le terrifiait.

Shion se permit un sourire tendre.

Ce jeune homme était comme un chiot en mal d'affection.

Gentiment, il laissa sa main glisser de ses cheveux à son épaule puis son dos et enfin sa hanche.

Il recommença sa caresse encore et encore, l'agrémentant petit à petit de baiser sur le front puis sur la joue et enfin les lèvres.

Aioros recouvrit les yeux et fixa le pope avec un rien d'inquiétude.

"- Grand pope ? Que faites vous ?"

"- Shhh…. Laisse-moi faire…"

Cette fois, Shion l'embrassa longuement mais avec le plus grand calme, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

Le Sagittaire se laissa faire un instant avant de repousser Shion;

"- Que…Grand pope."

Shion le repoussa gentiment de ses jambes pour qu'il lui fasse face.

"- Je peux t'aider, Aioros. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je rendrais ce genre de service et je sais être gentil."

Le pauvre chevalier d'or hésita.

C'était tentant. Très tentant.

Shion saurait se montrer discret, il n'avait rien à y gagner et ce n'était pas son genre de claironner qu'il avait eut l'innocence ou la virginité du Sagittaire.

Quelque part, le pope s'en fichait.  
Simplement, il était gentil, attentionné et surtout pas invasif.

Depuis sa proposition, il attendait sagement, extrêmement calme, qu'il se décide, un petit sourire engageant aux lèvres.

Rien dans son attitude ne trahissait le désir.

Aioros baissa les yeux.

"- Je ne saurais pas vous…Satisfaire."

"- Ce n'est qu'une question d'apprentissage, et ce n'est pas le but de l'opération." Le rassura Shion.

Lentement, il se leva et s'écarta de plusieurs pas.

Le Sagittaire respira mieux. Une seconde il avait craint que le pope ne l'attrape par la main et le traine avec lui.

Le pope lui montra une porte.

"- Ma chambre."

Il lui en montra une autre.

"- La sortie…"

Avec un dernier sourire rassurant, il se détourna et gagna sa chambre dont il repoussa juste un peu la porte, laissant le Sagittaire seul dans le salon.

Aioros ferma les yeux.

Shion lui laissait toute latitude de choisir ce qu'il voulait.

Il pouvait partir ou il pouvait le rejoindre;  
Le pope ne lui en voudrait pas s'il partait et avait été très clair. Il était simplement disponible comme professeur comme il l'avait toujours été de son vivant lorsqu'un des bébés ors avait besoin d'aide, quelque soit leur maitre.

Il n'y avait juste que la matière qui changeait, et l'âge de l'élève potentiel.

Le Sagittaire soupira.

Il aurait vraiment aimé que sa première fois soit avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Mais…aurait-il jamais le courage d'aborder quelqu'un qui l'intéressait s'il ne se sentait pas capable de satisfaire cette personne ? Il savait bien que non.

Plusieurs fois déjà il avait fait machine arrière.

La tête basse, il s'avança vers la porte de la chambre.

Timidement, il la poussa.

Assit devant une coiffeuse où il se brossait les cheveux, Shion lui sourit.

"- Entre…"

Le jeune homme se sentait ce qu'il était encore plus ou moins dans sa tête: un adolescent de 14 ans grandit trop vite.

Shion reposa sa brosse.

Tranquillement, il dépassa Aioros pour refermer la porte sans la verrouiller.

Le jeune homme respira mieux.  
S'il voulait partir, il pouvait

N'importe quand.

Puis son regard tomba sur le lit…  
Enorme…

Trois mètres sur deux au moins.

Shion suivit son regard.

"- C'est utile quand le Harem décide que vous ne lui avez pas rendu visite assez souvent…"

"- Le harem ?"

Shion soupira comme si c'était une corvée sans nom.

"- C'est le rôle du pope de s'assurer que les membres du harem sont tout à fait…Satisfaits…Si les chevaliers d'or ne les visitent pas assez…Des fois, c'est épuisant.

Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de rosir puis de pouffer.

"- Rigole, rigole." S'amusa le pope. "Quand tu dois assurer le service pour une vingtaine de demoiselles et autant de messieurs, tu apprends à tricher.

Cette fois, Aioros ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement. Il imaginer ces jeunes personnes, un numéro la main comme on va prendre la queue la sécurité sociale pour passer l'un après l'autre entre les bras de Shion.

"- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous aviez l'air si fatigué quand j'étais petit ! Sans un seul chevalier d'or pour vous aider…"

Shion eut un sourire de sale gosse.

"- Ho, Saga a très vite été plus que content d'en profiter ! Il a toujours été particulièrement éveillé sur le sujet.

"- Ha oui ?"

"- Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner pour ses douze ans." Grogna le pope. "Douze ans…y a plus de jeunesse…"

"- Mais vous l'avez accompagné ?"

"- Bien sur ! C'est aussi mon rôle ! Et ce sera le tient quand tu seras grand pope."

Aioros détourna les yeux.

"- Et bien si je veux le remplir aussi bien que vous, j'ai intérêt à m'entrainer."

"- Ne t'en fais pas…Ca viendra vite." Le rassura Shion avant de passer derrière lui pour nouer ses bras autours de sa taille et d'effleurer sa nuque de ses lèvres.

Le sagittaire frémit doucement.  
La caresse était des plus agréable et…si douce…

Les yeux clos, il ne chercha pas à échapper au pope.

"- Et…comment…triche-t-on ?"

Shion affermit un peu ses baisers tout en appuyant ses mains à plat sur le ventre du jeune homme pour le masser tout doucement.

Aioros se sentait frémir.

Les lèvres de Shion étaient douces et ses mains grandes et apaisantes.

Le sagittaire se sentit se détendre malgré sa timidité.

Le pope savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.  
Lentement, les deux hommes s'écartèrent de la porte jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Attentif à ne pas alarmer le jeune chevalier, Shion finit par l'allonger sur lui pendant qu'il se laissait tomber sur le lit.

Il cessa ses caresses et ses baisers pour dégager le front du jeune chevalier du lien qui retenait ses cheveux.

"- Aioros ?"

Le jeune homme rosit et détourna les yeux.

"- Aioros…Ca va ??"

Le jeune chevalier hocha la tête.

Ca allait très bien. Tellement qu'il ne supportait que très difficilement le pantalon qui lui enserrait les hanches et la chemise qui séparait sa peau de celle du pope.

Shion lui sourit avant de rouler sur le flanc avec lui.

Il l'embrassa fugitivement sur les lèvres.

"- Que dirais-tu d'enlever tout ca ?" Proposa-t-il en tirant un peu sur la manche du jeune homme.

Aioros hocha encore la tête sans lever les yeux.

"- 'Ioros…Regarde moi…"

Le Sagittaire hésita mais finit par lever le nez.

Shion posa sa main sur sa joue avec douceur.

"- Je ne vais pas te forcer, je ne suis là que pour toi, petit poulain."

Le surnom fit sourire le grand cheval à bascule.

"- C'est juste… je me sens stupide…"

"- Il ne faut pas. Tes frères n'étaient guère plus dégourdit que toi !"

"- Comment le savez-vous ?"

"- Non, je ne me suis pas "occupé" d'eux. Mais il n'y a rien de moins dégourdit qu'un homme la première fois qu'il se retrouve dans un lit, je te le garantis !"

Il piqua une fois encore les lèvres du sagittaire d'un baiser.

"- Tu n'es pas plus ridicule qu'un autre et pas moins ridicule non plus."

Le cheval fit un peu la moue sans savoir s'il devait être vexé ou soulagé.

Shion profita de ses grommellements pour faire sauter les premiers boutons de sa chemise.  
Dès que la peau bronzée en dessous fut mise à nue, il se pencha pour déposer de petits coups de langue et de dents, excitant les nerfs du jeune chevalier.

Très vite, Aioros s'abattit sur le dos, le souffle court et les yeux clos.

C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une chose pareille.  
Des étincelles de plaisir éclosaient sous la peau, de lourds frissons lui remontaient dans le dos et ses reins lui semblaient plus brulant que de la lave.

Il gémit doucement.  
Satisfait, Shion le débarrassa complètement de sa chemise avant d'ouvrir sa ceinture.

Il traça un sillon de baisers sur le ventre du jeune chevalier jusqu'à son aine puis descendit la fermeture éclair, attentif à la moindre réaction négative d'Aioros.  
Trop perdu dans le flot de sensations nouvelles qui l'embrasait, le Sagittaire aurait bien été en peine de repousser Shion.

Satisfait de voir que son jeune élève s'abandonnait lui, Shion fit glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes puis le laissa glisser à terre.

Gentiment, il caressa les cuisses d'Aioros de la paume jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme écarte machinalement les jambes.  
Shion lui sourit.

"- Du calme, Aioros…nous avons tout notre temps."

Le pauvre Sagittaire ne put que gémir doucement  
Ce que lui faisait Shion était trop bon pour qu'il réfléchisse encore. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait tellement hésité et attendu.

"- Sh…Shion…"

Le pope remonta sur lui pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.  
Comme il s'y attendait, Aioros exigea un baiser sauvage, presque brutal.

Amusé et attendrit par son enthousiasme, Shion se fit un plaisir de lui donner satisfaction avant de laisser sa main se perdre sur la virilité du jeune homme.

Le lourd gémissement qu'il lui arracha fut également des plus satisfaisants.

Il flatta encore le membre turgescent un moment tout en luttant pour la dominance du baiser qu'il échangeait avec le jeune grec.

Finalement, il s'arracha à ses lèvres.

Aioros lâcha un petit gémissement de regret.

"- Shhhh… Du calme mon mignon…. Du calme…

Il lui mordilla un mamelon au passage puis lui embrassa le ventre avant de donner un petit coup de langue sur son gland.

Aioros se raidit brusquement, surprit, avant de se tortiller sur les draps.

Shion le laissa faire quelques instants.

Satisfait des réactions qu'il arrachait au digne chevalier, il le prit entre ses lèvres.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au Sagittaire pour s'assouvir une première fois.

Shion avala le liquide salé avec plaisir. Il adorait ce gout à la fois amer et acide.

Il abandonna le membre d'Aioros pour venir le prendre dans ses bras.

Le Sagittaire se bouina contre le pope, un peu honteux.

"- Désolé…"

"- Désolé de ?"

"- De…d'avoir…enfin…"

"- D'avoir finit si vite ?"

Aioros enfouit son visage dans la chemise de Shion.

"- Oui…"

"- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Aioros. La résistance ne vient qu'avec l'entrainement. C'est déjà très honorable." Le rassura le pope.

Le sagittaire releva encore le nez.

"- C'est vrai ?"

Shion le rassura d'un sourire.

"- Vous…être obligé de garder…Ca…" Murmura encore le jeune chevalier en effleurant la chemise du pope.

"- Bien sur que non. Tu me l'enlèves ?"

Le sagittaire hésita, ouvrit les deux premiers boutons mais ne pu en ouvrir davantage, trop timide pour ce faire.

Shion attrapa les mains d'Aioros avant qu'il ne se recroqueville sur lui-même en lui embrassa gentiment les doigts.

"- Regarde-moi…"

A genoux sur le lit, le pope fit sauter les boutons de sa chemise un par un puis fit glisser la chemise sur ses épaules lentement.

Aioros avala sa salive.

Sans le vouloir, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Shion était des plus désirables ainsi, les reins cambrés à lentement faire sauter un à un les boutons de son pantalon, puis à faire glisser le jeans sur ses fesses.

Le sagittaire frissonna.

Le pope ne portait aucun sous-vêtement. Il s'allongea sur le flanc pour sourire au jeune homme.

Timide, Aioros s'approcha à quatre pattes sur le lit pour l'aider à retirer le morceau de tissu qui lui emprisonnait les cuisses.

Le souffle court, il ne pu que constater l'érection du pope. C'était lui qui faisait cet effet au pope ? Déesse… Il n'avait pourtant rien de remarquable ! Pas assez en tout cas pour que Shion soit a ce point…Attentif à sa personne.

Fasciné, il débarrassa l'ancien bélier de son dernier vêtement puis effleura timidement de la paume le membre gonflé.

Shion lâcha un petit soupir de plaisir.

Immédiatement, Aioros retira sa main comme s'il s'était brulé.

Le pope vint reprendre sa main dans la sienne.

"- Pourquoi hésites-tu ? 'Ioros…"

Les joues roses, le jeune chevalier reposa sa main sur le sexe dressé, attentif à la moindre réaction du pope. Il était certes innocent mais pas au point d'être ignorant de certaines choses. Il savait se donner du plaisir, il saurait satisfaire le pope, au moins comme ca.

Alanguit sur le lit, la tête renversée en arrière, Shion sourit a une ombre camouflée près du mur.

Malgré son excitation extrême, Mu ne bougeait pas.  
S'il s'était montré maintenant, le résultat aurait été désastreux pour Aioros.

Jouissant de la frustration terminale que cet apprentissage lui laissait au creux des reins, il se contentait de regarder son maitre entre les mains d'un autre.

Aioros effleura le membre du bout des doigts avant de suivre la grosse veine en dessous.

Il la sentait pulser doucement.

C'était captivant de voir le grand pope s'abandonner à ses mains timides et maladroite et pourtant visiblement capables de lui tirer quelques soupirs et gémissement de plaisir.

Aioros rosit encore.

Il ne se sentait pas capable de faire ce que Shion avait fait. Pas encore.  
Lorsqu'il sentit l'humeur de son élève changer, le pope vint très vite reprendre ses lèvres et se coller à lui, lui arrachant un petit hoquet de surprise lorsque leurs membres se touchèrent.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et le dos tout en donnant un peu des hanches contre lui.

Le jeune grec s'accrocha à lui, les yeux clos.

Tout ce déluge de sensations mettait à mal son contrôle qui glissait entre ses doigts comme de l'eau.

"- Sh…Shion…."

Il n'allait pas tarder à céder une seconde fois si l'ancien bélier insistait.

Shion repoussa un peu le jeune sagittaire.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le faire rouler sur le ventre. Il attrapa un oreiller, lui souleva les hanches pour le mettre sous lui puis lui chatouilla les reins.

Le jeune homme, les yeux embrumés de désir, le fixa.

"- Grand pope… Qu'est ce que…vous faites ?"

Il se laissait faire pourtant, offert.

Shion lui caressa gentiment les hanches, les fesses et les cuisses.

"- Détends-toi…"

Il s'installa à genoux derrière lui pour lui mordiller les cuisses puis glisser un petit coup de langue entre les deux globes de chair ronds et fermes comme des pommes.

Aioros lâcha un petit cri de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ca !

Il allait protester lorsque le pope écarta les deux appendices musclés pour le lécher plus commodément.

Un long gémissement échappa au Sagittaire.

Les sensations étaient tellement étranges.

Dans l'ombre, Mu avant machinalement glissé une main entre ses cuisses pour soulager le désir que les ébats de son maitre et du Sagittaire lui faisait monter dans les reins.

S'il était en colère que Shion ai gagné leur paris, il devait admettre qu'il n'aurait pas été ce qu'il fallait à son camarade.

Il était trop empressé, trop brutal pour Aioros.

Il lui aurait fait du mal sans le vouloir.

Shion était suffisamment patient et doux pour permettre au jeune Sagittaire de s'épanouir sous sa tutelle sensuelle.

Malgré son agacement, le jeune bélier ne pouvait que s'extasier des capacités de son maitre.

Il soupira.

Quand il s'était jeté a la tête de son maitre, lui aussi avait été vierge, mais contrairement au jeune grec, lui n'avait pas désiré de la douceur. De la tendresse, oui. Mais il lui avait fallut plus de force, plus de brutalité aussi.

Mu glissa deux doigts entre ses fesses au rythme de ceux de Shion qui préparaient doucement Aioros.

Un petit frémissement lui remonta le long des reins.

Shion avait installé Aioros pour que son petit mouton ait une vue complète de leurs ébats.  
Le pope s'écarta un peu.

Mu se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Le sagittaire était particulièrement intéressant ainsi, les reins relevés, les jambes écartées… Le petit mouton en ronronnait presque.  
Ce serait particulièrement agréable de posséder ce petit postérieur inutilisé, comme ce serait des plus sympathique de sentir ce membre épais et long glisser en lui.

Mu ferma les yeux.

Shion était un sadique.

Il lui montrait ce qu'il n'aurait pas. En tout cas pas avant un moment mais ce dont lui allait profiter.

Shion embrassait le dos du jeune grec en même temps qu'il le préparait à le recevoir.

De temps en temps, il donnait une caresse sur son membre pour détourner son attention des légères douleurs que l'étirement de ses muscles pouvait lui causer.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le grec en demande davantage.

Perdu dans le plaisir de ces sensations nouvelles, le Sagittaire ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il demandait probablement, mais ca n'avait pas d'importance.

Il était venu là en sachant ce qui se passerait.

Shion le prépara encore quelques minutes avant de retirer ses doigts.  
Aioros gémit doucement.

Il se sentait si vide à présent…Il jeta un petit regard avide et triste au pope.

"- Shion…

Le pope s'agenouilla derrière lui.

C'était une position assez peu recommandé pour une première fois. Elle pouvait être considérée comme humiliante. Mais le jeune homme lui faisait assez confiance pour ne pas en souffrir. Sans compter qu'il aurait plus de sensation ainsi sans devoir se déboiter les hanches pour l'accueillir s'il bougeait un peu trop.

"- Aioros…"

Le Sagittaire haletait doucement.  
Le pope ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ca ! Il ne pouvait pas !

Shion lui posa une main sur les reins pour le calmer avant qu'il ne panique.

"- Shhh…Du calme Aioros…Du calme… je veux juste que tu sois sur et que tu comprennes bien. Veux tu vraiment que je te prenne ?"

Le Sagittaire fixa le pope sans vraiment comprendre. N'avait-il pas commencé ? N'était-il pas entrain de le préparer pour ca ?

"- S…Si….s'il te plait…"

Shion lui flatta encore doucement les reins.

"- Si tu veux arrêter tu n'as qu'à le dire, d'accord ?"

Aioros geignit doucement. Tous ces délais étaient insupportables !

De l'autre coté de la chambre, Mu était bien d'accord. Il voulait voir son maitre posséder le Sagittaire, il voulait le voir le dominer, lui arracher des cris de douleur et de plaisir…

Le petit agneau se mordit la lèvre.

Il aimait la rudesse. Probablement trop pour son propre bien.

Shion attrapa un tube de gel dans la table de nuit pour en couvrir son membre puis en fit couler sur ses doigts avant de ses glisser une fois de plus entre les fesses du Sagittaire.

Aioros gémit un peu plus. Sans l'oreiller sous son ventre, il y aurait eut belle lurette qu'il n'aurait plus put rester à quatre pattes.

Le pope se positionna enfin derrière le jeune chevalier. Il se guida de la main pour le posséder lentement, millimètres par millimètres.

Aioros haleta doucement.

Ca ne rentrerait jamais, le pope était trop gros et…

Il gémit encore, ca faisait mal !

Shion donna une longue caresse sur son membre.

Le jeune grec laissa échapper un petit sanglot.

Le mélange de douleur et de plaisir était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et pourtant la première magnifiait le second comme il n'aurait jamais put l'imaginer.

Shion insista un peu pour le posséder, étirant les muscles qui protestèrent encore.

C'était peut-être la seule chose pour laquelle Mu aurait été préférable à lui pour la première fois d'Aioros. L'agneau était moins épais que son maitre.

Un peu désolé, Shion caressa encore le Sagittaire avant de coller son torse à son dos pour le prévenir.

"- Je vais te faire un peu mal, Aioros. Mais ca va vite passer et ca n'en sera que meilleur après, d'accord ?"

Le jeune grec hocha péniblement la tête.  
Si le pope devait lui faire mal ! Qu'est ce que ce serait !

Pourtant, il lui faisait confiance. Il avait promis que ca passerait vite.

Shion accéléra ses caresses sur le membre turgescent quelques instant avant de donner un brutal coup de rein.

Son phallus pénétra encore le corps du jeune sagittaire qui laissa échapper un cri étouffé.

Shion s'immobilisa immédiatement.

Avec douceur, il cajolait le jeune homme pour le détendre.

"- Ca va aller, 'Ioros…Détends toi….Shhh…plus tu reste tendus plus ca fais mal…"

Le jeune homme essayait bravement d'obéir au pope.

La brulure était forte pourtant.

Il avait l'impression d'être écartelé par la présence de Shion en lui, qu'on lui enfonçait une barre de fer chauffée au rouge dans les entrailles et qu'elle attendait sans bouger qu'il se défende pour lui faire plus mal encore.

Shion soupira doucement.

Il détestait faire mal à ses partenaires lorsqu'on ne le lui avait pas demandé. Mais malheureusement, c'était inévitable cette fois.

Il reprit ses caresses sur le membre désengorgé du sagittaire jusqu'à le sentir reprendre une certaine consistance entre ses doigts. Alors il se mit en mouvement très doucement.

Il se retira de quelques millimètres avant de reprendre sa place.

Petit a petit, il sentit Aioros se détendre et reprendre plaisir a ses attentions.

Lorsqu'il commença à gémir et à se tordre sous lui, il cessa ses caresses sur son membre pour simplement le posséder.  
A sa grande satisfaction, le Sagittaire vint progressivement à sa rencontre.

Mesure qu'Aioros accélérait son propre rythme, Shion ralentissait le sien.

Il voulait le laisser se faire plaisir et tirer ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Bientôt, Aioros se redressait et se retournait pour attraper le visage du pope et l'embrasser fougueusement.

"- S'il te plait… plus…" Murmura le jeune chevalier, incapable d'avoir autant qu'il voulait.

Shion reprit ses lèvres avec passion.

"- Tout ce que tu veux, 'Ioros."

Le pope posa ses mains sur ses hanches et s'appuya sur lui pour le prendre de plus en plus vigoureusement.

Le Sagittaire geignit doucement et s'abandonna complètement. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin la présence d'esprit pour se caresser, Shion chassa sa main pour la remplacer par la sienne.

Il ne fallut plus que quelques coups de boutoir aux deux hommes pour s'assouvir ensemble.

Shion resta en place jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte de sa semence ce soit rependu dans le jeune chevalier puis se retira avec précaution.

Il vérifia qu'il ne voyait pas de sang puis repoussa l'oreiller pour prendre Aioros entre ses bras.

Ils n'avaient pas finit, loin de là, mais le chevalier d'or avait besoin d'un peu de repos.

Dès que Shion s'allongea près de lui, le jeune Sagittaire chercha ses bras.

Il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure épaisse du pope et soupira.

Les membres encore alanguis par son plaisir, Aioros flottait doucement dans un espace cotonneux et agréable tandis que les caresses de Shion sur son dos et ses reins apaisaient les restes de brulure qui avait embrasé son corps de douleurs.

Mu se mordit la main avant de souiller le sol devant lui de sa semence.

Son maitre était vraiment un virtuose dans les arts de la chair.

Ha si seulement il avait pu se joindre a eux…  
Pour une fois, il se serait fait un plaisir de se soumettre complètement et de s'offrir au Sagittaire. Ce membre innocent et enthousiaste devait être si agréable…

Il retint un soupir mais s'assit sur le fauteuil perdu dans les ombres.

Ses jambes ne le portaient presque plus après tout…Et il savait que ce n'était pas finit, loin de là.

Shion cajola le jeune chevalier d'or jusqu'à sentir le désir du jeune homme refaire son chemin dans ses reins.

Confondu et honteux par son anatomie traitresse, Aioros s'excusa.

"- Je…Suis navré…je ne pensais pas…réagir comme ca…"

Shion effleura de la paume le gland turgescent, presque violet de besoin.

"- Tu n'as pas a t'excuse, Aioros. Nous n'avons pas finit, loin de là."

Le jeune homme rougit furieusement. Si la douleur avait fait place à un plaisir inimaginable pour lui jusque là, il ne pensait pas pouvoir…recevoir…une fois encore le pope si vite.

Shion le rassura immédiatement.

"- Je t'ai dit que je m'occuperai de ton éducation complète...Elle n'en est qu'a la moitié."

Aioros voulu demander des explications mais comprit soudain. Il rougit plus encore.

"- Vous voulez…vous donner…A moi ?"

Le Sagittaire était stupéfait.

C'était le pope quand même ! On ne grimpait pas le pope comme une jument au printemps ! Ca ne se faisait pas ! Shion était trop vieux, trop digne pour ca ! Tout le monde se soumettait à lui sans rien demander en échange !

Shion rit doucement.

"- Pourquoi me priverais-je d'un tel plaisir ? Et puis, ce n'est pas ce qui va m'amoindrir dans ma virilité après tout."

"- Oui mais…"

"- Te sens-tu rebaissé par mon étreinte ?"

Aioros réfléchit.

"- Non… Mais vous êtes le pope !! Personne ne pourrait se sentir rabaissé par vous…"

Shion lui caressa gentiment le visage.

"- Alors pourquoi devrais-je refuser de te donner ce que tu m'as offert ?"

Le sagittaire secoua la tête.

"- Vous êtes le pope."

"- Adorable idiot…"

Attendrit, il lui embrassa le front avant de reprendre le tube de lubrifiant.

"- Tient..."

"- Je…"

"- Je vais te guider…"

Il roula sur le dos et entraina le jeune homme avec lui.

"- Voila…Disons que c'est ma seule concession à ma "dignité"."

Le jeune grec comprit et soupira de soulagement. Il n'aurait tout simplement pas pu grimper le pope

"- Merci…"

"- Non, merci à toi…"

Shion écarta les cuisses.

Un peu rose, Aioros ne pouvait que voir le désir évident du pope danser doucement à chaque battement de cœur.

Ca l'excitait et le gênait tout à la fois de savoir que Shion le désirait un peu quand même.

Mu se léchait les lèvres.

Shion était décidément le meilleur professeur du monde.

Avec douceur, il guidait Aioros sur son propre corps, l'encourageait, le rassurait, savait se taire et gémir quand il le fallait, l'exciter par la simple crispation d'un muscle ou un regard enfiévré.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au Sagittaire enduire son membre de gel après avoir longuement préparé le pope puis s'installer entre ses cuisses.

Shion bascula un peu les hanches puis noua ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune chevalier.

Gentiment, il appuya sur ses reins pour le guider en lui.

Aioros ferma les yeux.

Le Pope était si chaud…Si doux autour de lui. C'était comme posséder…Il ne savait pas vraiment.  
Tout ce que le jeune chevalier savait… il ne savait plus rien d'ailleurs.

C'était tout simplement trop bon.

Il prit son plaisir presque immédiatement mais Shion l'empêcha de se retirer.

Tendre, il joua des muscles sur lui pour lui redonner forme une fois de plus.

C'était tout un apprentissage qu'il lui offrait et même si Aioros ne s'en rendait peut-être pas entièrement compte, il s'aurait s'en souvenir le cas échéant, lorsqu'il en aurait besoin.

A nouveau prêt, Aioros se laissa aller à son instinct.

Les yeux clos, le visage caché par les cheveux de Shion, il lui mordillait le coup tout en jouant des reins en lui.

Il ne pu très vite plus penser.  
Perdu dans le plaisir, Il se trouva a ébranler le lit de ses coups de boutoir.

Il aurait du faire attention au pope, il aurait du être plus doux, plus attentif….Mais ca lui était impossible.

Il se laisser aller a un besoin primitif et animal qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

Un sourire de plaisir aux lèvres, heureux de cette étreinte sans restriction, Shion ne cherchait pas à calmer le Sagittaire.

Il aurait pu le restreindre, lui dire qu'il allait lui faire mal, mais il n'en fit rien.

Shion était comme Mu.

Il aimait les étreintes brutales de temps en temps.  
Et la brutalité d'Aioros n'avait rien de méchant, bien au contraire.  
C'était le plaisir à l'état brut, le désir sans concession et sans réflexion.  
Comme lorsque Mu était venu le voir la première fois.  
C'était bon….

Les deux hommes finirent par s'assouvir et restèrent immobiles sur le lit, haletant et le cœur battant du plaisir qui leur amollissait les membres.

Satisfait, Shion attrapa la couette entre deux doigts et la tira sur eux.

Aioros dormait presque à moitié et lui n'était pas en meilleur état;

Il leur faudrait un peu de repos avant de se pencher sur les détails.

Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe du jeune chevalier tout en lui murmurant quelques paroles de réconfort et d'affection avant de se laisser aller au sommeil.

Ce serait bon de dormir avec le poids d'Aioros sur lui et sa présence en lui.

***

Le Sagittaire ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Les événements de la nuit passée étaient encore frais à son esprit.

Il en était à la fois profondément gêné, satisfait et excité.

Il savait qu'il avait passé la nuit à dormir couché sur Shion.  
Même dans leur sommeil, Shion ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Le sagittaire voulu bouger mais s'immobilisa immédiatement avec un sanglot de plaisir.

Il était encore intimement lié au pope et son enthousiasme du matin l'incitait à donner de hanches.  
Pourtant, il se retint.

Il ne voulait pas blesser Shion.

Une main se posa sur son dos, le faisant bondir.

"- Ne bouge pas, ou tu vas le blesser." Conseilla Mu et se réveillant a son tour, bouiné contre les deux hommes."

Aioros rougit puis passa au livide.

"- M…Mu ? Qu'est ce …Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Le jeune bélier lui caressa le visage.

"- Du calmes Aioros…Du calme…Tout va bien…"

Mu s'étira un peu et le sagittaire put constater qu'il était aussi nu et aussi enthousiaste que lui;

"- D'habitude, c'est moi qui suis à ta place."

Le jeune grec ouvrit de grands yeux.  
A sa place…Dans le lit du pope ou dans son…

"- Les deux." Explicita le bélier comme s'il lisait ses pensées.

"- Quand ce n'est pas moi qui joue les visiteurs." Ronronna Shion en s'éveillant a son tour.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement avant que Shion ne prenne les lèvres d'Aioros.

"- Bonjour, Aioros. Bien dormit ?"

Un peu perdu et inquiet, le sagittaire regardait les deux béliers sans savoir quoi faire.

Ils avaient l'air encore plus proche qu'il le pensait et sous entendaient qu'ils…Qu'ils…

"- Vous êtes…ensembles ?"

Mu hocha la tête.

"- Moui…"

Cette fois, Aioros s'excusa platement.

"- Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas…je ne voulais pas…"

Mu se redressa pour l'embrasser a pleine bouche.

"- Chut Aioros. Tu n'as rien fait de mal…Au contraire…Tu as donné...Et tu donne encore du plaisir a Shion, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir de quoi que ce soit ?"

Perdu, le jeune homme se laissa rouler sur le flanc avec le pope.

Shion passa une jambe au dessus des siennes.

"- Et puis, nous n'avons toujours pas finit notre cours…" Sourit Shion.

Mu se colla au dos d'Aioros qui pu sentir son membre sur sa fesse.

Alors qu'il était plus mortifié encore et un peu effrayé, le sagittaire ne fut que plus excité encore.

Le jeune agneau attrapa le tube de gel pour s'en couvrir les doigts puis effleura l'intimité de son collègue.

"- Je peux ?"

Aioros aurait voulu hurler que non, que ca ne se faisait pas que…ho déesse, Shion jouait encore des muscles sur lui et.

Il s'entendit répondre oui.

Mu glissa adroitement ses doigts en lui pour détendre les muscles déjà mit a mal la veille.

Aioros gémit doucement avant de donner de petits coups de reins.

Les doigts de Mu en lui, Shion autour de lui…  
C'était trop…Et encore pas assez.

Mu se recolla contre le dos du chevalier du Sagittaire.

Il lui embrassa la nuque avant de le rassurer.

"- Je suis moins large que Shion…Ne t'en fait pas…"

Aioros se raidit un peu mais se détendit très vite en sentant Mu glisser en lui sans la moindre résistance.

Il sanglota doucement.

Immédiatement, les deux béliers s'immobilisèrent pour le cajoler, désolés.

Il fallut un instant au jeune grec pour se reprendre.  
C'était juste si bon !!!

Mu et Shion lui sourirent avant de l'embrasser encore.

Tranquillement, bien loin de l'étreinte passionnée de la veille, Mu et Shion guidèrent leur partenaire pour une longue étreinte de plusieurs heures.

Lorsqu'Aioros se rendormit pour quelques heures, épuisés, Mu et Shion s'embrassèrent au dessus de lui.

Non seulement, ils y avaient prit un plaisir fou, mais en plus, ils avaient rendu service à un ami.

Entre eux, le Sagittaire soupira de contentement.

Il se sentait repus comme un chat devant un bol de crème vide, assouvit comme jamais, confortablement installé entre ses deux partenaires…  
C'était bon, c'était bien, et même si ca n'avait lieu qu'une fois, ca n'avait pas d'importance.  
A présent qu'il "savait", il n'aurait plus honte d'aller voir celui qui l'intéressait. Et même s'il était encore maladroit, ce n'était pas grave. Il y avait quelque chose d'attendrissant à s'occuper des débutants après tout. D'attendrissant et de virilisant, il en était sur…


	4. Chapter 4

**Maitre, Mon Maitre**

**4eme partie**

Mu somnolait à moitié sur le traité de réparation d'armure qu'il lisait en attendant que les audiences de son maitre s'achèvent.

Il n'aimait pas les mardis.

Il y avait toujours tellement de monde pour venir voir son maitre, tellement de gens pour venir supplier, geindre ou se mettre en colère pour des broutilles.

Le chevalier d'or bailla avant de poser le livre sur la table de nuit.  
Il était minuit passée et son maitre en avait encore probablement pour au moins une heure.

Mu roula sur le ventre.

Nu comme toujours lorsqu'il était dans le lit du Pope, le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller de son maitre.

Il adorait cette odeur.

Bois de santal, encens, musc, métal, menthe poivrée et un rien d'un petit quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait jamais à identifier mais qui lui envoyait de délicieux frissons dans les reins.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il replia un peu les genoux sous lui.

La joue dans l'oreiller, il glissa une main entre son ventre et le matelas pour effleurer du bout des doigts son membre qui gonflait rapidement.

Il n'était qu'un dépravé et un pervers, mais peu lui importait.  
Les yeux clos, il se caressa un long moment en étouffant ses gémissements dans la literie avant de se laisser aller à ses fantaisies et glisser sa main libre entre ses fesses.

C'était Shion qui le caressait de la paume, c'était son maitre qui glissait deux doigts en lui et prenait un rythme lent de va et vient.

L'agneau fit un peu le gros dos pour faciliter ses gestes et enfonça ses doigts un peu plus profondément en lui.  
Ce n'était pas aussi bon que si c'était son maitre bien sur. Mais en attendant que Shion lui revienne, s'était un substitut suffisant.

Un long geignement lui échappa.  
Les yeux clos, il pouvait presque voir son maitre assis à côté de lui, une main sur ses reins pendant que l'autre le fouillait gentiment.

Il pouvait presque sentir ses doigts sur son membre lui donner du plaisir tout l'empêchant de s'assouvir.

"- Shion…. Mon Shion…." Supplia Mu en agitant machinalement les reins sous le besoin qui lui remontait du ventre.

C'était toujours pareil.  
Lorsque son maitre n'était pas là pour s'occuper de lui, il finissait toujours plus frustré qu'un chiot devant une tranche de jambon posée par terre, de l'autre coté d'un grillage.

Jamais rien ne serait aussi bon que son maitre pour lui.

Un petit sanglot lui échappa.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de se restreindre pour se retenir.

Sans les mains de son maitre sur lui, ou au moins sa présence et son regard, il ne pouvait s'assouvir.

"- Shionnnn…" Geignit encore l'agneau, les larmes aux yeux.

"- Shhhhh…..Du calme…" Ronronna doucement le pope en posant une main large et douce sur le postérieur affamé de son élève.

Immédiatement, Mu se calma.

Un petit gémissement de besoin lui échappa encore mais Shion le fit vite taire d'un long baiser tendre.

Il chassa ensuite les mains de son élève avant de s'agenouiller entre les cuisses de son amant.

Au grand plaisir de Mu, Shion était toujours joueur au sortir des doléances.

Il s'y agaçait tellement qu'il avait besoin de se détendre après…Parfois même, il se montrait un peu brutal.

Mu adorait ça.

"- Alors maintenant, on ne m'attends même plus pour s'amuser ?" Sourit le pope avant de donner un petit coup de langue entre les fesses musclées et toutes douces de son élève.

Mu haleta une seconde avant de reprendre son calme.

Son maitre voulait lancer un autre jeu, il en était certain.

"- Q…Qui ?" demanda le petit mouton que la langue de son amant mettait a la torture.

Shion le fouilla encore quelques minutes de la pointe de la langue avant de répondre.

"- Hum…. Laisse mon réfléchir…J'ai envie de te voir souffrir un peu." Ronronna Shion avant de pénétrer son petit mouton de trois doigts et de les enfoncer le plus loin possible.

Mu frémit longuement.

Son membre dressé s'agitait follement contre son ventre sans qu'il ne cherche à se soulager. Son maitre avait été clair, il ne devait pas se toucher sans sa permission expresse, au moins pour ce soir.

"- Sh…Shion…"

Le pope lui donna une claque assez violente sur la fesse, assez pour qu'elle laisse une belle marque rouge.

Mu glapit puis arqua le dos pour s'offrir davantage.

Son maitre était rarement violent.

Lorsqu'il l'était ce n'en était que meilleur.

"- Silence, agneau…" Roucoula l'ancien bélier avec tendresse.

Il déposa un baiser sur la fesse malmenée puis enfonça sa main plus loin entre les fesses de son élève.

Mu lâcha un petit cri de douleur lorsque le membre s'enfonça jusqu'au poignet.

Shion s'immobilisa.

"- Ca va ?"

Ce n'était pas ce que Mu avait accepté de plus large, mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment préparé et l'avait prit presque de force.

Le jeune chevalier hocha mollement la tête.

Son postérieur pulsait de la brûlure mais les doigts de Shion qui massaient sans arrêt sa prostate le soulageait grandement.

C'était ce qu'il aimait avec son maitre. Lorsqu'il lui faisait mal, il lui donnait toujours encore plus de plaisir…

"- Bon…" Shion prit un lent rythme de va et viens qu'il conserva jusqu'à que son élève le supplie de le laisser s'assouvir.

Il retira alors sa main puis embrassa passionnément son élève.

Mu était un amant tellement adorable, tellement passionné… Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de lui.

Avec un soupir, Mu laissa son maitre peser sur ses fesses de tout son poids pendant qu'il le possédait d'un mouvement de bassin.

Shion aimait lorsqu'il pouvait prendre son élève sans avoir à se soucier de son confort.

L'agneau se redressa un peu sur les coudes.

Immédiatement, Shion répondit à la demande silencieuse et l'embrassa encore.

Si Mu aimait se faire chevaucher avec fougue, il avait besoin de se sentir aimé et précieux en même temps.

Avant longtemps, Shion s'assouvissait longuement puis se retirait de son petit élève.

Mu vint immédiatement se bouiner dans les bras de son maitre pour demander son attention.

Amusé, le pope le serra contre lui.

Tendrement, il lui caressait le dos du bout des doigts, augmentant d'autant sa frustration.

Mu finit par lui mordiller un mamelon en le voyant fermer les yeux.

"- Shion !!! Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ca !!!"

Son érection lui faisait mal à force de besoin.

Le pope roula sur le dos, entrainant son élève avec lui.

Sans attendre, il écarta les cuisses.

"- Bien sur que non, mon amour…."

Mu feula doucement avant de posséder son maitre d'un coup de reins.

Shion siffla entre ses dents.

"- Mu !"

"- Chacun son tour…" Protesta l'agneau non sans s'immobiliser et attendre que son maitre se détende autour de lui.

Le pope lui mordilla le cou dès qu'il se sentit mieux, totalement offert à son élève.

Mu le chevaucha paresseusement, jouissant de sa frustration presque autant que du corps souple sous et autour de lui.

Finalement rassasié, il resta au chaud à sa place.

"- Alors ?"

"- Alors quoi ?" Ronronna Shion, les reins délicieusement douloureux de leur étreinte.

"- Qui as-tu en tête ?"

"- Parce que j'ai quelqu'un en tête ?" Joua encore le pope.

Mu donna un rude coup de reins qui fit geindre son maitre.

"- J'ai les moyens de te faire parler." Roucoula à son tour Mu, amusé.

Shion fit la moue.

Il aurait bien joué les silencieux encore un moment mais à ce rythme ils ne dormiraient pas avant encore un long moment et il était déjà presque trois heures du matin.

"- Je pensais à un de nos camarades…"

"- Je me doute bien…Qui ?"

Shion sourit, écopant pour le coup d'un autre coup de rein particulièrement vigoureux.

C'était trop tard pour se montrer raisonnable.  
Il sentait la faim de Mu reprendre consistance et la sienne s'exprimer aussi.

Il repoussa son élève pour rouler sur le ventre et s'offrir à lui.

Le jeune agneau n'attendit pas plus pour le reprendre et le besogner farouchement.

Mu n'était pas le seul à aimer un peu de vigueur.

Enfin assouvis une fois de plus, Mu allongé sur son dos et déposant de petits baisers entre ses épaules, Shion ferma les yeux.

"- Je pensais à Shaka…"

Mu éclata d'un rire fatigué.

"- Ce n'est pas un challenge ca !"

Shaka était connu pour être particulièrement accueillant avec quiconque savait se montrer un minimum poli et bien élevé, sans se soucier de son rang ou de son apparence.

Pour Mu, et bien que Shaka soit son meilleur ami, le chevalier de la vierge était une gentille petite salope qui adorait se faire monter par tous les étalons disponibles.

Ca ne dérangeait pas particulièrement Mu. Lui aussi était une gentille salope après tout. Et les deux hommes s'entendaient bien.  
Qu'ils n'aient encore jamais couchés ensemble était bien la seule chose étonnante !

Shion eut un sourire de fauve malgré son épuisement.

"- Ho si ! Je veux le voir te chevaucher comme une jument rétive…" Ronronna le pope.

Le rire de Mu s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Déesse... En effet, ca c'était un challenge !

***

Assis juste au dessus de son lotus, les yeux clos comme à son habitude, Shaka méditait.

Depuis leur retour à la vie, la vierge avait décidé d'abandonner toute retenue.

Il avait manqué bien trop de choses avant. Il n'en manquerait pas plus.

"- Salut !"

La Vierge reprit pied au sol et ouvrit les yeux.

Le jeune chevalier de bronze lui sourit un peu timidement.

Le chevalier d'or lui sourit tranquillement pour l'apaiser.

Ce gamin ne devait même pas avoir dix-huit ans mais il était bien fait de sa personne et gentil.

"- Bonsoir !"

Un garde passa la tête par la porte et hésita à rentrer.  
Shaka le connaissait bien celui là. Ils avaient le même âge et étaient arrivés ensemble au Sanctuaire. Lui avait été confié aux bons soins de la Vierge de l'époque, le garde à un chevalier d'argent avec deux autres gamins. Aucun des trois n'avait pu obtenir d'armure mais ils étaient restés au Sanctuaire.

Le plus jeune des trois hommes, hésita un long moment jusqu'à ce que Shaka s'approche, l'attrape par la nuque et l'embrasse gentiment.

Le gamin répondit avec enthousiasme au baiser à défaut de beaucoup de maitrise.  
Shaka aimait l'énergie de la jeunesse.

Le garde enlaça Shaka avec affection et pressa son torse contre son dos avant de lui mordiller le cou.

Il était un habitué de l'hospitalité du chevalier d'or. Il l'aimait bien… Ho, il n'en était pas amoureux mais ils étaient pas mal compatibles au lit. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et il était suffisamment dominant et inventif pour que la Vierge ne s'ennuie pas avec lui.  
Quand il y pensait, si Shaka était aussi facile à séduire, c'était plus parce qu'il ne trouvait pas ce qui lui fallait que parce qu'il aimait le changement.

Le garde était sur que le jour où la Vierge aurait trouvé un étalon assez viril pour lui, l'hospitalité du chevalier d'or décroitrait en conséquence.  
Pour un peu, il aurait pu en être jaloux.

Shaka repoussa le jeune bronze avec une étincelle joueuse dans l'œil.

Immédiatement, le plus vieux des deux hommes lâcha sa taille pour l'attraper par les cheveux et le trainer dans la chambre.

La vierge glapit de douleur et se débattit un peu.

"- Hé !"

Le garde le souffleta de la paume de la main.  
Pas assez fort pour faire mal ni laisser de trace, mais juste assez pour qu'une rapide brulure lui enflamme la joue.

"- La ferme…"

Shaka frémit et se laissa faire.

C'était pour ca qu'il accueillait si souvent son vieux camarade.

Il le connaissait par cœur et savait comment le traiter.

Un peu inquiet, le jeune chevalier de bronze suivit le mouvement, déboussolé. Un garde n'avait pas à traiter un chevalier d'or comme ca quand même !

Le garde rassura le gamin.

"- Ne t'en fait pas. Il aime ca comme ca et s'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, il est bien assez fort pour se défendre, tu ne crois pas ?"

Le bronze du en convenir.

Le garde déshabilla sans complexe le chevalier d'or puis attacha les mains avec la ceinture de son sarong.

Shaka gémit doucement.

Le garde obéit à la demande a peine formulée et noua un pan de tissu sur ses yeux.

"- Comment veux-tu le prendre ?" Demanda le garde au jeune bronze.

"- Comme ca ? Mais…"

Le garde eut un sourire en coin, un rien sadique.

Sans douceur, il installa Shaka à quatre pattes avant de lui flatter la nuque.

"- regard le, il aime ca…Une gentille petite salope…"

Shaka haletait doucement, la nuque rouge d'humiliation.

Pourtant, il ne se débattait ni ne protestait.  
Il aimait ca…

Le garde hésita.

Dans ses pantalons, son membre se sentait de plus en plus a l'étroit mais…C'était quand même un chevalier d'or ! Il ne pouvait pas le grimper comme ca et…

"- Il ne demande que ca." Insista encore le garde avant de passer une main entre les cuisses de Shaka et de flatter sa virilité en érection. "Regarde moi ca… n'est ce pas joli ?"

De plus en plus excité, le jeune bronze se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Il avait parfaitement conscience d'être utilisé pour le plaisir du chevalier d'or mais ca ne le dérangeait pas. Pas alors que lui aussi en profiterait !

Le chevalier finit par ouvrir sa ceinture, vite imité par le garde qui attrapa Shaka par les cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête.

Sans douceur, il lui enfonça son membre entre les lèvres de la vierge qui laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir avant de le pomper vigoureusement.

"- Tu vois, il ne demande que ca…" Rit encore le garde avant de flatter doucement le postérieur toujours vide de Shaka.

Il glissa deux doigts en lui et tira pour le forcer à relever les reins.

"- Regarde comme il a faim…"

S'en fut trop pour le jeune bronze. Dès que le garde eut libéré la place, il posséda la vierge d'un brutal coup de reins pour le besogner sans attendre.

Un cri de douleur échappa à Shaka qui ne put que réclamer davantage à ses deux amants du jour.

Le jeune chevalier de bronze le chevauchait avec la dernière énergie, le garde sur sa langue était juste assez gros pour lui faire mal aux mâchoires à force d'avoir la bouche grande ouverte et l'un comme l'autre l'utilisaient avec un plaisir visible.

Shaka gémit doucement.

La brulure de ses reins se résorbait lentement pour faire place au plaisir, à son grand désarroi.  
C'était trop bon, trop agréable. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'assouvir si vite.

Le jeune bronze se raidit contre lui, le souillant de sa semence.

Hors d'haleine, le jeune homme resta immobile jusqu'à ce que le garde le repousse un peu.

"- Prends ma place."

Le bronze rampa sur le lit pour offrir son membre maculé de semence à Shaka qui le prit entre ses lèvres. Le garde prit la place du jeune homme non sans cingler la croupe de la vierge du plat de la main avant de le prendre d'un coup.

La vierge geignit doucement.

Entre le jeune bronze qui lui caressait le visage et les cheveux et le garde qui le punissait comme il aimait, la vierge ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

"- Salut !"

Sans complexe, Mu et Shion entrèrent dans la chambre de la vierge.

Les yeux du pope s'enflammèrent.

Le spectacle était particulièrement intéressant.

Le jeune bronze se figea, livide.

Shaka protesta.

Il avait bien entendu la voix de Mu mais était toujours aveuglé par le bandeau.

Le garde le lui retira.

Il leva les yeux sur les deux hommes qui venaient d'entrer.

Une douce chaleur se rependit dans son ventre.

La faim qu'il voyait sur le visage des deux béliers était contagieuse.  
Derrière lui, le garde continuait à se besogner pendant qu'il suçait avec toujours autant d'énergie le membre du jeune bronze.

"- Tu t'amuses bien ?"

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour le jeune chevalier qui ne pu plus tenir sa place.

Désolé de sentir son jouet sur sa langue se dégonfler tout seul, Shaka le lâcha.

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez tous les deux ?" Protesta Shaka avant de geindre doucement.

Les claques que le garde lui balançait sur les reins étaient bien trop douloureuses et agréables pour qu'il puisse parvenir à avoir une conversation entièrement cohérente avec les deux moutons.

Shion raccompagna le bronze à la porte en lui certifiant que tout allait bien et que Shaka l'inviterait certainement a nouveau puis revint dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'il rentra, Mu avait déjà prit la place du jeune bronze et s'abandonnait à la langue agile de Shaka avec plaisir.

Le garde s'immobilisa.

"- Vous voulez la place ?"

Shion secoua la tête.

"- Finis donc, finis donc… Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Shaka allait refuser un joueur de plus dans la partie, non ?" Questionna Shion avant de flatter doucement la nuque de la vierge qui ronronna doucement son assentiment.

Refuser le pope ? Déesse, jamais il ne ferait ca ! Le vieux mouton avait plus de vingt cinq décennies et probablement des idées qu'il n'imaginerait même pas ! Comment pourrait-il dire non ?

Satisfait, Shion ôta sa robe pour ne plus garder que son jeans.

Il ne manqua pas le coup d'œil admiratif du garde.

Un sourire lui monta aux lèvres.

Il aimait qu'on apprécie sa plastique.

"- Shion !!! Arrête de rêver !" Protesta Mu qui venait de se rependre sur le visage de Shaka.

Le pope repoussa son petit agneau protestataire pour venir nettoyer les joues de la Vierge de la langue puis lui offrir son membre.

Shaka s'en empara avec avidité pour le sucer à son tour.

Déesse, quatre personnes dans la même soirée ? Il espérait vraiment que Mu et Shion le prendraient aussi lorsque le garde aurait finit !

Le pope se pencha à l'oreille de son élève.

"- N'oublie pas pourquoi nous sommes là quand même." Ronronna-t-il. "Sinon, je crois qu'il faudra que je trouve comment te punir…"

Mu frémit.

"- Même si j'y arrive, tu ne voudrais pas me punir quand même ?"

Shion gloussa avant de flatter encore la nuque de Shaka.

Le garde finit enfin par prendre son plaisir. Il s'enfonça dans le chevalier d'or aussi loin que possible jusqu'à ce que la moindre goute de sa semence soit extraite puis se retira de lui.

Shion lui laissa la place pour que Shaka le nettoie.

"- Je vous le laisse." Sourit le garde avant d'embrasser le sixième gardien. " A plus tard… Tu sais où me trouver."

Shaka embrassa tendrement le garde.

Il l'aimait vraiment bien.

Il prenait soin de lui et de ses besoins sans poser de questions ni le juger. C'était agréable.

Le garde quitta le temple de la Vierge pour se mettre en chasse du jeune chevalier de bronze. Ils avaient des choses à finir tous les deux et n'allaient certainement pas rester sur leur faim.

Une fois seuls avec le chevalier de la Vierge, les deux béliers se sourirent.

Shaka était toujours attaché, nu, à quatre pattes et…totalement vulnérable.  
Enfin…Autant qu'un chevalier d'or pouvait l'être face à deux personnes qui ne lui voulaient pas de mal bien sur…

La vierge fit la moue.

Personne ne s'occupait plus de lui et la tension de ses parties basses commençait à le gêner.

"- Dites…."

Shion fouetta la croupe déjà bien rouge de la vierge du plat de la main.

"- Silence."

Shaka retint un cri de douleur.

La brûlure de son arrière train lui enflamma le ventre et les cuisses.

Il dédia un regard triste au pope.

"- Ca fait mal."

Immédiatement, Shion l'embrassa pour s'excuser.

Il connaissait son agneau, mais pas la vierge après tout. Et s'il aimait qu'on soit rude avec lui, chacun avait ses limites et ses goûts. Il fallait toujours veiller à ne pas les outrepasser.

"- Désolé"

"- Pas besoin." Ronronna Shaka, rassuré.

"- Ho ? Vraiment ?"

Mu glissa une main le long du ventre de son vieil ami pour le caresser de la paume.

"- Tu es dans un bel état." Constata le mouton.

"- Je compte sur vous pour y remédier." Sourit encore la Vierge.

Shion se pencha pour embrasser son agneau.

"- Crois-tu que nous sommes assez gentils pour ça ?"

Shaka frémit.

"- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?"

Le pope rit encore.

"- Te voila bien empressé."

Shaka eut un sourire en coin.

Il se pencha un peu pour prendre le membre du pope entre ses lèvres. Shion le repoussa un peu rudement.

"- Non, non, non… Pas comme ca…"

Il laissa Mu se glisser sous le ventre de Shaka et le sucer allègrement avant de laisser à la vierge la permission de soulager son élève de la même façon.

"- Voila…. C'est bien… Mais….Il manque quelque chose."

Shion quitta le lit pour fouiller un peu la pièce.

Il revint près du couple qui rivalisait d'énergie pour faire jouir l'autre le premier, un rosaire à la main.

Mu lâcha le membre de Shaka pour laisser son maitre nouer le lien a sa base et autour des bourses.

Le chevalier blond protesta un peu.

"- Mais non !!! Pas comme ca !"

Il voulait prendre son plaisir lui aussi et avec ses mains attachées, il ne pouvait même pas se libérer tout seul.

Shion passa une main dans ses cheveux en une gentille caresse.

"- Dis moi…As-tu déjà été dessus ?"

La vierge lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Bien sur que non !"

"- Ho ? Vraiment ?"

"- Qui me laisserait faire ?"

Le pope lui sourit gentiment avant de glisser trois doigts en lui.

Une main sur son torse, il l'aida à se redresser tout en le labourant de l'intérieur.

Le chevalier d'or gémit doucement lorsque Mu s'allongea sous lui et écarta les jambes pour le prendre entre ses cuisses. Shion l'invita à rester a demi redressé le temps qu'il attrapa deux oreillers et que Mu les glisse sous ses reins.

"- Voila… Comme ca, il est à la bonne hauteur."

Shion prit ensuite le membre de Shaka entre ses doigts et le flatta un peu avant de le guider vers l'intimité de Mu.

L'agneau bascula les reins en avant pour donner un meilleur accès à son vieil ami.

Un peu inquiet, la vierge hésita.

"- Mais…"

"- Tu vas aimer ca, Shaka, fais nous confiance, tu veux." Le rassura Mu.

Shion défit le lien qui retenait les poignets du jeune chevalier blond et s'en servit pour nouer le membre de Mu comme il l'avait fait avec la vierge.

L'agneau râla un peu mais ses protestations furent noyées sous un long gémissement lorsque Shion poussa brutalement sur les reins de Shaka.

La vierge glapit.

S'il avait eut le choix, jamais il n'aurait prit Mu aussi brutalement et…ho déesse, c'était si chaud autour de lui !

Mu caressa la nuque de son vieil ami du bout des doigts bien que sa position ne soit pas des plus agréable. Le cul en l'air, la tête en bas, il se cassait le cou à redresser la tête.

Shion attrapa son élève sous les épaules et le souleva du lit pour glisser le traversin sous lui, puis la couette roulée avant de le rallonger.

L'agneau soupira de satisfaction.  
C'était bien mieux.

Immobile, les jambes tremblantes de toutes les sensations délicieuses qu'il découvrait à chaque nouveau mouvement de Mu, Shaka lâchait de petits couinements de souris.

Ils allaient avoir sa peau ! Sans le rosaire qui le retenait, il se serait déjà assouvit depuis longtemps et…

Shion s'agenouilla derrière lui et le posséda gentiment avant de s'immobiliser, une fois à moitié retiré.

Il déposa quelques baisers sur la nuque de Shaka après avoir repoussé ses cheveux.

"- Voila…A toi, Shaka…"

La pauvre vierge gémit.  
Entre le membre du pope en lui et Mu autour de lui, il se sentait perdu dans les sensations, incapable de savoir ce qu'on attendait de lui.

L'agneau joua des muscles autours de lui, l'invitant à le posséder.

"- Shaka, s'il te plait…"

Le chevalier d'or gémit encore.

Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant ! Déesse, il aimait qu'on s'impose à lui, qu'on le force, même s'il était tout a fait consentant. Mais il avait besoin qu'on lui dise quoi faire, qu'on décide pour lui…

Shion le posséda complètement jusqu'à se coller à lui.

La vierge gémit une fois de plus.  
C'était la pire torture qu'on lui ait jamais imposé…Et Athéna qu'il aimait ça !

Le pope passa un bras autour de sa taille puis recula doucement, l'entrainant avec lui.

Mu soupira de plaisir pendant que Shaka hoquetait de surprise.

Petit à petit, Shion lui fit prendre un rythme coulé avant de le lâcher et de s'immobiliser.

La vierge laissa échapper un sanglot lorsque le pope glissa en lui et que lui-même possédait Mu.

Shion lui griffa les flancs pour détourner un peu son attention du plaisir qui menaçait de le submerger.

Shaka lui en fut reconnaissant bien qu'il ne se contrôle déjà plus.  
Avant longtemps, il besognait Mu et venait à la rencontre de Shion avec la dernière énergie.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Shion observa les deux jeunes chevaliers se tordre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, incapables de s'assouvir.

"- S'…S'il te plait…. Shion !!!"

"- Grand pope !!!" Finirent par supplier les deux hommes, Shaka culbutant l'agneau si fort que leur étreinte ébranlait le lit.

Shion attendit de s'assouvir avant de libérer les deux ors.

Il se retira de Shaka puis observa le couple quelques minutes avant de leur ordonner de s'immobiliser.

La vierge obéit difficilement les membres tremblant.

Le besoin lui ravageait les reins et….

Shion retira le lien de Mu et le rosaire de Shaka qui voulu immédiatement se remettre en mouvement, au grand plaisir de l'agneau.

Shion lui cingla l'arrière train avec le rosaire.

"- Pas bouger, j'ai dit !"

Shaka eut un petit sanglot pathétique.

Mu foudroya son maitre du regard, bien décidé à lui faire payer.

Le pope lui sourit avant d'introduire boule après boule une petite moitié du rosaire dans le chevalier de la vierge.

Il tira un peu dessus, arrachant quelques gémissements supplémentaire a la vierge puis finit d'introduire chaque élément, l'un après l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement dans le jeune chevalier, sauf un sur lequel il tira doucement.

"- Amusez vous.

A peine avait-il donné la permission que Shaka chevauchait à nouveau Mu avec la dernière énergie.  
Derrière le couple, Shion tenait le rosaire par un bout. Chaque mouvement de Shaka faisait ressortir une boule ou deux, arrachant des cris supplémentaires au jeune chevalier.

"- Mu…" Geignit soudain Shaka avant d'accélérer brutalement son rythme.

Le mouton voulu supplier son vieil ami de le toucher mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Alors que Shaka s'immobilisait soudain en rependant sa semence dans le petit mouton, Shion retira rudement le rosaire de sa place, augmentant d'autant le plaisir de la vierge qui s'écroula finalement sur Mu, épuisé.

Shion flatta la croupe de Shaka qui soupira doucement avant de quitter sa place.

Mu accueillit son maitre avec plaisir.

Le pope n'eut besoin que de quelques étreintes pour satisfaire son agneau. Il le besogna le temps de s'assouvir à son tour puis déserta les cuisses de son élève lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

Un peu timide mais exigent, le garde venait réclamer ce qui lui appartenait.  
Amusé, Shion rhabilla son mouton et laissa la vierge aux bons soins de son régulier.

Bouiné dans les bras de son maitre qui le portait dans le temple du Pope, Mu posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Shion.

"- ….Aiolia…" Exigea le petit agneau, ses yeux se fermant tous seuls.

Shion secoua la tête, amusé.

Son élève était insatiable.

"- Pas se soir en tout cas." Ronronna Shion.

"- Non…Toi, ce soir."

Le pope rit doucement.

Vraiment insatiable…


End file.
